A Dozen White Roses
by Bluehaven4220
Summary: MIRACLE Alex Aubrey has many secrets, but the one that threatens to destroy her relationship with Jack O'Callahan is the one she can't bear to face.
1. Someone Falls to Pieces

**Title: A Dozen White Roses**

**Author: Bluehaven4220**

**Summary: Alex Aubrey has many secrets, though the one that threatens to destroy her relationship with Jack O'Callahan is the one she can't bear to face.**

**Disclaimer: All toys other than Alex and her friends and family belong to Disney, I'm only playing with them.**

**This is my new story, starring Jack O'Callahan. I do hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review.**

**8088080808080800880808008808080800880088080088080808080808008088008808008808008800808800808808080088080**

Alex Aubrey opened the door to her 1978 Pontiac Civic. Turning the key in the ignition, she slapped the steering wheel as the fuel gauge hovered on EMPTY. Perfect... now she had no gas and no money for a cab. Refusing to lose her head she took her keys, turned the engine off, and entered the Boston University arena.

She found herself walking through the dressing room corridors. There had to be a payphone around here somewhere. She pushed open a door and came face to face with the sight of 21 hockey players working through a scrimage.

"Miss, you can't go through there..." an arena hand by the name of "Aaron" blocked the doorway. She could see over Aaron's shoulder, and she locked eyes with someone who had stopped at the boards.

"I'm sorry," Alex smiled, her red hair falling in her face. "I was just looking for a payphone..."

"Just turn around and walk right back out those doors. Down the hall and back outside; there's a phone out there..." he pointed and blocked the door. Alex had no choice but to turn around.

When she finally found a payphone, she opened her purse and rummaged for a quarter. Suddenly she heard the soft _click click click_ of skates on corked floor and a _ping_ as a coin was sent flying her way. She caught it and looked at the player's retreating back.

"Thanks," she offered as he went back through the ice pad door.

He turned to look at her, a twinkle in his eye. He smiled and got back on the ice.

Alex dropped the quarter into the payphone and called home.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Hi Alex," her best friend, Jason Collins, lived on campus as her roommate. She'd had no qualms about moving in with him. After all, she was sure he and his boyfriend Mark had plenty of other things to do with their time then worry about her car. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping, what's up?"

"My car's being a bitch again," she exhaled sharply. "Can you come get me?"

There was the soft sound of someone else breathing on the other end. Great, she knew what had happened here. She'd just woken Jason up after sex.

"Uh, on second thought, never mind," she hung the phone up and went to sit outside under a tree. She'd just cracked open her book when some 21 hockey players carrying heavy bags came through the door. She didn't even look up as one of them came toward her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, setting the equipment bag down.

"Nope," she answered, turning another page in her book.

He sat down beside her and leaned forward. "You know, I saw you in the arena earlier."

"Fascinating." Her eyes continued to scan the pages as he fell silent.

"Do you always speak in monosyllables?"

"Okay, this is just stupid," she leaned back and slammed her book shut. "Either ask me what my name is or I'm leaving."

He was silent.

"I'm Alex Aubrey," she stuck her hand out.

"Jack O'Callahan," he gripped her hand and shook it. She bent forward and stuffed her book into her backpack. "So, uh, you not from around here?"

"Oh," she looked up as she zipped up the bag. "No, it's my first year so..."

"Not sure where a lotta stuff is?"

"You could say that..." she chuckled as she brought her backpack up on to her lap. "Damn you, you stupid..." she fought with the teeth on the zipper. Finally, it relented and she set it back down.

"You waiting for someone?" Jack asked as he checked the zipper on his equipment bag to avoid a similar dissatisfying situation.

"Nah, my car's outta gas and my friend's got some stuff going on so... I gotta wait."

Jack looked up as Alex stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "I can drive you..."

Alex looked over her shoulder, and turned to face him. "No, I don't think so..." Alex turned back around and continued walking. She'd just met the guy; there was no way she was getting into his car.

"Can I take you out sometime?" he called after her.

As she walked she shook her head. When she looked back she saw him pick up his bag and stick and sling it over his shoulder.

It took her about half an hour, but she finally made it back to her dorm room. Quietly opening Jason's bedroom door, she saw him asleep with his arm around Mark.

Smiling to herself, she shut his door quietly. Stationing herself in the communal living room, she sat down on the couch. Opening her backpack once again, she cracked open her book and forced herself to scan the paper. All of the sudden "Accounting and You" didn't seem all that interesting.

When both Jason and Mark woke up and were sitting at the table, Alex's nose was still buried in her book. There was an unexpected knock at the door. Looking to Jason and Mark, who obviously hadn't heard the knock, she put her book down and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Jack O'Callahan.

Alex smirked and turned to Jason. Suddenly she felt her eyes go wide and her face flush. Jason smiled at her and pointed to the door.

"Let him in, Alex."

"That's Jack O'Callahan..." she hissed through her teeth.

"The hockey player?" Jason got up from the table, suddenly intrigued. Upon shoving Alex out of the way and looking through the peephole, he whistled. "Oooh hooo, he's cute!"

"Hey!" she heard Mark over at the kitchen table with a mouthful of coffee. "I'm sitting right here!"

Alex rolled her eyes and opened the door. She half expected him to be holding a bouquet of roses, but he wasn't. He was holding a key ring, attached to it was a little leprechaun.

"Irish, are you?" he asked, holding it out for her. She'd thought it was odd when she had reached into her pocket and not heard a jingling sound. She could've sworn she had it in her pocket.

Alex smirked in response, reached out, and took her keychain from him. Stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind her, she held up her hand.

"Thank you, I thought I'd lost them."

He smiled, shook her hand, and went back across the hall. "I'm just across the hall, so if you ever need anything..."

She smiled at him and went back to her room.

When she re-entered the room, she saw Jason and Mark sitting together at the table, hands wrapped around steaming mugs of coffee.

"Did you know Jack O'Callahan lives in one of the rooms across the hall?"

Jason looked back at her and shook his head. He and Mark, when they weren't in class, didn't really go out much. The fact that they were gay wasn't very widely accepted. Of course, people didn't really understand that being gay wasn't just about the sex, it was about having feelings for another person, same as in any other relationship. Until they both felt comfortable enough they weren't going to say anything, except for the people who already knew. They weren't hockey players, so of course they would never have met Jack O'Callahan, or known where he lived for that matter.

"I saw that look on your face Alex, I know you like him," Jason got up. "Just ask him if he wants to go to the bar with you sometime."

"And make him think I'm _that _desperate? I don't think so." Alex glared at him as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Then I'll talk to him," her best friend smirked.

"Oh Jason, no," she shook her head, pleading with him. "No, he's not going to go out with me."

"Oh don't worry..." Jason took her hand. "You'll be bar-hopping with hockey players in no time." He let go of her hand, and opened the door before Alex could stop him.

Alex rolled her eyes. Seeing her distressed led Mark to get up from the table, walk over to her, and pull her into a tight hug. "Don't worry, sweetheart, he'll get you set up in no time."

"I don't _want_ to be set up Mark," she insisted. "The last time I did there was too much at stake, and I fucked it up, _badly,_ I might add." There were tears welling in her eyes.

Mark smiled in reassurance. When he let go, Jason came through the door with a piece of paper held triumphantly over his head.

"Alex, you are going to _love_ me!" he proclaimed, handing it to her. "I _told_ you he wanted to go out with you, didn't I tell you that?"

Taking it, her mouth droppen open. "How'd you get it?"

"I knocked on his door and asked for it, how do you think I got it?" Jason rolled his eyes. "I may be gay, honey, but he's not my type..."

She couldn't help but laugh. Jason was a great guy and an amazing friend, he and Mark always knew how to make her feel better. Only Jason and Mark would completely ignore her excuses and go out and get someone's phone number for her when she still felt vulnerable.

"Call him..."

"No, he'll call me," Alex answered, stuffing the paper into her pocket. "If he wants to take me out sometime, he'll call me."

The days went on as usual, but Alex didn't see Jack again. She knew her way around campus a little better, and Jason had found a way to gas up her car, so she had a way to get along. Both he and Mark had their own things to take care of, they didn't need to worry about her.

Finally, as she was waking up from an afternoon nap (her classes had finished early, and she hadn't really felt like studying just yet), there was a knock at the door.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eye, she went to answer the door. No looking through the peephole this time, the only reason someone would be knocking on the door would be if they were locked out and needed a place to stay for a while. That, and she wasn't coherent enough to do so.

It was a bit of a surprise to find Jack O'Callahan standing outside her door. Did this guy _ever_ go to class? All she'd ever seen him do was play hockey. He didn't give up, did he? Of course, she knew Jason had traded their number to get Jack's, and Jack had called her many times, but she'd never picked up the phone or returned his messages.

He looked up and smiled. "Do you always take this long to answer phone calls?"


	2. Sleeping All Alone

**justlikewedo: I'm so glad you LOVED the first chapter. Here is more, thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: Oh I'm so happy you LOVED Jason and Mark, I agree there ARE cute. Thanks for the review**

**beautyqueen321: A lot of people love things with OC in it, so I've updated this story so you're not kept waiting. Thanks for the review**

**KRiSTINEDAHLiNG: Cute, hmm? Glad you think so. Here's the next chapter.**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy... feel free to leave a review, but Alex is still mine.**

**808008088080080808088008088008800880800808080808080808088080088008080808080808080808088080**

Chapter 2

"Do you always show up at people's dorm rooms unannounced?" she answered, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes, yes you did," she answered. "Why are you here?"

Jack smirked and scoffed. "'Cause I want you to come out to the bar with me sometime."

Had she heard right?

"Come again?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come out to the bar with me sometime."

"Oh."

"What'd you think I said?"

"I don't know, I'm barely awake," she answeredm rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I might, I don't know..."

"It might be fun, you never know..."

Alex considered this for a second. She hadn't gone out for drinks with anyone in a while, not since she'd moved to Boston.

"Okay," she needed to take a chance, do something wild and crazy. Going out for drinks wasn't _completely _wild, but it was a start.

"Pick you up at seven?" there was a twinkle in his eye as he smiled at her again.

Alex nodded as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. Turning, he walked back to his dorm room. When she came back to her own dorm room and closed the door, Jason smiled at her.

"Alex's got a date!"

"It's not a date, he's taking me out for drinks."

"Date."

"Drinks."

"_Date!"_

"_Drinks!"_

"_Sex!" _

All three of them burst into laughter. This was one of the reasons she loved living with both of them. They were willing to laugh at each other and play pranks on each other. Once, a few months earlier, Jason and Mark had actually filled the bathtub with shaving cream and dared her to soak naked in it for the day. A Benjamin on the line, she took the dare.

And indeed walked away with a hundred bucks.

Laughing as she smacked Jason upside the head, she headed to her bedroom. Opening the closet, she searched feverishly, not knowing what to pick.

Soon her entire wardrobe was spread out all over her bed.

"Jason!" she called. "Jason, I need your help!"

He came into her room and chuckled at the fact that her stuff was all over the bed and the floor.

"What happened?"

"I don't know what to wear!" she cried. "I have all these outfits, but I still don't have anything!"

"Okay, alright, let's go through it together..." he picked up a white blouse and held it up against her front. "No, that makes you look washed out..." he then picked up a navy blue t-shirt with a happy face on the chest. "Yeah, that makes you look _alive!"_ he shoved it into her hands and sifted through the collection of pants and jeans. "Here..." he found a pair of tight jeans that flattered her figure and handed them to her. "Now get changed, you slut you!"

"Hey!" she slapped him in the back of the head as he turned and went out to the living room. Five minutes later she came out wearing the ensemble Jason had laid out for her.

"Oooh hoo, don't you look hot!" Jason moved forward and hugged her.

"No I don't," she blushed.

"Yes you do, you're so cute I could eat you up!" Mark came over and enveloped her in a group hug.

"Let me go, I'm choking," she whispered as the two of them untangled their arms. She disappeared into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. "Damn it, where's my curling iron?"

She opened the door again. "Did one of you take my curling iron?"

"Do either of us have hair as long as yours?" Mark shouted back. "What would we want with your curling iron?"

"Maybe you wanted to hide it so I'd get all worked up?"

"Ah honey," Jason laughed. "You know we do it because we love you." He went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet above the sink and retrieved Alex's curling iron.

She stuck out her bottom lip and took it form him. "You suck..." Alex plugged the iron in and set to work.

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Giggling, Jason and Mark joined her at the door and handed her her jacket.

Leaving, she blew kisses toward her best friends and went down the hall with Jack. Smiling, he looked at her and gently snaked an arm aroumd her shoulder.

There was silence as they walked to Jack's car. Easing herself into the passenger seat, he shut the door for her and went around to the driver's side. Getting in, they drove to Teddy's, a new bar that had just opened.

As they waited in line, Jack tried to lighten the atmosphere. He tried small talk, asking her about her life before coming to Boston.

"You're babbling." Alex laughed.

"Am I?" the two of them got into the bar and right up to the counter. "Hey, what's your posion?"

"Bailey's," she nodded to the bartender, who poured it and looked to Jack.

"Corr's," he slapped a ten on the counter and walked with Alex to the nearest table.

For a while the two of them couldn't even look at the other. Finally he found his voice.

"So now that you're here, is it really as bad as you thought?" he took a gulp of his brew.

"Nah..." she answered. "I haven't been out in a long time, so... thanks for this."

Jack smiled. He liked Alex, he really did. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, her smile was enchanting, her voice was soft, yet firm at the same time... Alex Aubrey had everything.

"So, uh, Jack," she started. "How long have you been playing hockey?"

"Since before I could walk," Jack answered. "I was on the ice holding pylons for balance when I first started." It was true, his older cousins had all played, and by the time he was two Jack was running out into the street with his hockey stick that stood two feet taller than he did and try to score a goal.

"And why do they call you the first one to drop the gloves?"

"Oh, you heard about that, did you?" he chuckled.

She nodded.

"I think the first time I did it was when I was..." he paused to think it through. "Seventeen or eighteen, and some jagoff made a crack about my younger sister Carrie being a slut and asking how much he'd have to play to get her to roll over for him."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "What'd you say to that?"

Jack downed the rest of his beer. "I climbed over the protective glass and broke the guy's nose."

She laughed. "That can't have been the first time."

"No, but it's certainly one of the most memorable." Jack answered, bringing his arm up. "11:00, not bad." He glanced over the door, which was now packed with people trying to get in.

"Did you say 11:00?" Alex suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah."

"Shit, I've got to go," she grabbed her jacket and got up. "The inventor of 7:30AM classes should be shot."

Jack chuckled and got up with her. "I've got an 8:00AM pracitce, so I guess we both better get going..." the two of them walked back out to Jack's car and drove back to the dorms.

He walked her to the door and waited.

"Good night Jack..." she smiled.

"Good night Alex," he waited until she opened the door and went inside before speaking again. "Maybe I'll take you out again sometime?"

"Maybe..." she shut the door and smiled to herself as Jack turned and walked back down the hall.

Hoping to escape Jason and Mark and deal with them in the morning, she left the light off and tiptoed to her bedroom. No such luck. Jason was sitting on her bed with a big smirk on his face.

"How'd it go?"

She glared at him. "Not now..." she muttered, lying down and buried her face into her pillow.

"Come on..." he poked her shoulder.

"Let me sleep!" she mumbled. "We had drinks..." she eyed him with a turn of her head. "Happy?"

"No, I want to know more..." he poked her again.

"You are so _annoying!"_

"I know, but you love me for it." Jason got up off the bed and moved to pulled the blanket over his best friend. "Good night honey."

She closed her eyes and waited for Jason to close her door. Hearing the door click shut, she turned over on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

Jack O'Callahan was different from anyone she'd encountered before. Growing up in Dorchester, Massachusetts, she'd leaned to watch her steom especially around men, but not with Jack.

Closing her eyes and hugging her cloth bunny close, she found herself dreaming of Jack O'Callahan.


	3. Someone Kills the Pain

**justlikewedo: YAY for first dates! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: YAY first dates! So glad you love Jason and Mark, they're so fun to write. Thanks for the review**

**KRiSTINEDAHLiNG: Pins and needles? Dear oh dear, something tells me I should get this update out then. Thanks for the review**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and as always, feel free to leave a review :)**

**0888888888080808080808080808080080880808008080808080808080808080808008080808080080880080808080808080880088008**

Chapter 3

When Alex's alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning, she moaned and reached over to shut it off. Rolling out of bed, she opened her door and stumbled into the bathroom.

Still in the same clothes from the night before, she splashed water on her face and inspected herself in the mirror.

Her eyed were red, itchy, and bloodshot. What had she been doing, drinking like that? She _knew_ she couldn't hold her alcohol well.

It was worth it though

Her stomach told her a different story.

Feeling ready to face the world (not completely, but enough), she went out to the communal kitchen, where Jason and Mark were sitting.

"Don't you two ever sleep?" she muttered, sitting down at the table, her hair in her face.

"Sure, when we're not in class or having sex," Jason smirked.

"Oh I didn't need to hear that."

"No, you didn't, but we figured you needed this..." Mark went to the counter, poured hot liquid into a mug, and set it in front of her on the table. "Black coffee, two sugars."

"And yet another reason why I love you," Alex voiced, blowing her hair out of her face.

"I know. Jason makes better coffee than I do..." Mark helped himself to a cup and sat down with her. "The stuff I make is like driveway sealant."

"Have you _tasted_ driveway sealant?" she replied, sarcasm running through her voice.

Before Mark could answer, there was a loud knock at the door.

Alex squeezed her eyes closed in protest.

Seeing her in distress, Mark opened the door and let Alex see who was there.

Her lab partner.

"Classes are cancelled, just thought I'd let you know."

"Did you have to do it so _loudly?_" she muttered. "I'm going back to bed..."

Mark showed Alex's lab partner out and closed the door behind her. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Alex had indeed, gone off to bed.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day.

That night, the Boston Terriers had a game against the University of Minnesota. In their conversation the night before, Alex had decided she was going to see it. She'd been to a few games before, but only for fun. Tonight, however, she was going because Jack was playing.

She sat behind the glass seperating the player's bench from the first row of the crowd. From the looks of it, he was living up to his reputation; he was spending more time in the penalty box than out on the ice.

First one to drop the gloves indeed.

That alcohol still wasn't sitting well with her. In fact, she felt a little sick by the end of it. She left the game before the end of the third period. Sitting at the kitchen table again, she waited with a cup of black coffee warming around her hands until Jason and Mark reappeared.

Finally, she gave up waiting and went to sit on the couch. Her head was pounding , the light burning her retinas.

"Hey honey," Jason re-emerged to find her with her forearm draped over her eyes.

She moaned in response.

"Massive hangover?" Jason chuckled.

"I am never drinking again..." she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Oh sure you will, you say that all the time, and you'll drink even more than you did this time."

"Jason, I had _three _shots of Bailey's!" she answered.

She heard him try to stifle a laugh. "God, for an Irish girl, you sure are a lightweight!"

"Yeah, and you know why," she moaned. "I'm in so much pain right now."

Knowing she was paying for it enough, he let her turn over. Getting yp, he shut the lights off and went back to his room.

Jason felt for her, he really did. Alex Aubrey was his best friend, but whatever was bothering her had to be something big. He had never seen her, in all the years he'd known her, so silent.

Usually she was able to come back from a night out and tell him exactly what had taken place and whether she would recommend him doing the same thing. When he'd met Jack O'Callahan and gotten his number Jason _thought_ he was a nice enough guy, but...

Alex didn't know what she was doing!

She wasn't in love with him, of course not, but this was the first time in a _long_ while that Alex had come back to where they were staying and not told him anything.

Maybe she'd actually found someone she really cared about, and it took _a lot_ for her to admit she had feelings for another person.

For example, she'd gone to a Boston Terriers _hockey_ game, and Alex didn't even _like_ hockey... not much anyway. Jason had seen the way Jack looked at her, and if he'd been straight, Jason would more than likely go after her too.

He looked in on her once more. She was still curled up on the couch, almost dead to the world.

The next day was Saturday, so lucky for Alex she didn't have anywhere to go. Mark and Jason let her sleep as long as they could, but neither of them wanted to disturb her. In fact, she eventually woke up on her own.

"You wanna do something today?" Jason asked her over breakfast.

"Sure, why not?" she answered as she ate another spoonful of cereal. "What did you have in mind?"

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Pass..."

"Swimming?"

"Nah..."

"Skating?"

"Skating sounds fun." It was December, far too cold to go swimming and there weren't any good movies playing. Alex really enjoying skating, especially outdoor skating.

"We have to get going soon," Jason got up and put his own empty cereal bowl into the sink.

"It's 8:00 in the morning, where are we going?" Alex asked. The skating rink on campus was already open, but public skating didn't start until one in the afternoon, where did they have to get going to?

"It's a surprise..." Mark stood behind them.

"Ah guys, you know I hate surprises," she giggled as Mark placed the blindfold over her eyes. They led her out to the car as she pestered them the whole way there.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "Can you at least take the blindfold off for a few minutes?"

"No, then we'll ruin the surprise."

"You _know_ I hate surprises. Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in another half an hour," Jason insisted as he turned a sharp corner.

Finally, the car stopped and the back door opened. One of them offered her a hand. Once she was out of her back of the car and standing, they removed the blindfold but insisted she keep her eyes closed.

Locking the car, the three of them walked a little closer.

"Open your eyes," Mark whispered to her.

Suddenly there were Christmas lights and ice rinks and snow falling everywhere. Her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

They'd driven her to New York, to Rockefellar Center.

It was beautiful.

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as they brought her a pair of rented skates. Lacing them up, she saw the two of them smiling.

Alex couldn't remember the last time someone had done something so nice for her. Ice skating at Rockefellar Center? It must've cost them a fortune.

Now she was afraid they may have burdened her with a debt she couldn't repay.


	4. Spinning in the Silence

**justlikewedo: I want to hug him too! More is coming, I promise. Thanks for the review**

**KRiSTINEDAHLiNG: More Jack is coming up soon, I promise. Thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: If one of MY best friends took me to Rockefellar Center for Christmas, I'd be kissing their feet. Thanks for the review**

**New chapter! Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review**

**800808080808080808080880088080080808080808080808080808088008088080808008080808080808**

Chapter 4

It was well after midnight by the time the three of them got back into the car. They'd sipped hot chocolate, thrown snowballs and built snowmen after they'd grown tired of skating. Truth be told they'd felt like they were six years old again.

"Guys, how can I repay you?" she asked as Jason drove past a sign indicating that they were now leaving New York.

"I can think of one thing..." Jason smirked as he checked his rearview mirror.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," Alex countered immediately.

The entire car burst into laughter.

Once the laughter died down, she waited for their answer. Surely they'd want something equally as nice. Perhaps a day of shopping in New York or going to a design show or...

"Forget it?" she nearly shierked. "You spend _this_ much money on me and you expect me to forget it? How can you..."

"Because!" Mark shouted over her. "It's your Christmas gift."

Her face broke out in a smile, and quickly faded to panic. "Guys... I don't have anything for you... I don't have much money."

Jason and Mark smiled at each other.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"Nothing," they answered together.

"Oh no, it's something. I know that look."

Jason checked his blind spot and changed lanes. "You're meeting Jack at the arena after his practice ends tomorrow."

"No!"

"Shut up and listen!" Jason shouted, the sheer might of his voice flinging Alex back into the seat. "He's taking you to dinner."

She was too stunned to say anything. _This_ was what they wanted for her to do for them for Christmas? To go to dinner with Jack O'Callahan? What exactly were they expecting? She barely knew the guy. Oh, he's a hockey player, whoopity do!

"We want to see you happy," Mark insisted, reaching from the passenger seat into the back and taking her hand. "It's been a long time since you were happy."

Something dawned on her. The two of them were happy, what with all the adversity they'd had to overcome, why couldn't she be? What made Alex Aubrey so unworthy of being happy?

Nothing, that's what they would say. They'd convinced Jack to take her out, but she wasn't sure where it would lead. The last time she'd risked a relationship of any kind she'd ended up alone, scared, and with a broken heart.

"What are you talking about, Mark?"

"Honey, I've known you since we were little," he answered. "I met both you and Jason when we were all in preschool together. You wanted a toy truck that I was playing with and when I wouldn't give it to you you jumped on me until I surrendered," he chuckled at the memory. "When Jason and I came out as lovers to you you didn't judge us, you loved us same as always."

Jason eyes shifted.

"After what happened with... what's his face... I wanted to break his legs." Mark was a lanky, skinny guy, there was no way he would've been able to accomplish such a feat on someone that size and live to tell the tale. "He wasn't good for you... in fact we shouldn't have let it get as far as it did..."

"Get to the point!" she grit her teeth.

"Jack is good for you."

Jason nodded in agreement as they crossed the Massachusetts State Line.

"Please? Just do it for us?" he implored.

She nodded. How could she resist his puppy-dog eyes?

They must've gotten back into their rooms somewhere between seven and eight the next morning. By that point all three of them were beyond tired, especially Jason, who'd insisted on doing most of the driving.

It was very quiet the rest of the day.

The days leading up to Christmas Break were anything but ordinary in the dorm room at Boston University. They'd decorated their bedroom doors with paper chains (counting the days until they went home for the holidays), popcorn garlands (and the spectactular mess they'd made afterwards), and mistletoe over every door (including the bathroom).

Alex never went home for the holidays. Well, she did have a home, she lived with Jason and Mark at Jason's mother's house, but never _home_ home, in Dorchester. After what had happened to her there it was too risky.

"That should do it," she ripped a paper ring from the chain. Now they only had a week until they all went home. "What time do you guys leave?"

"A couple of days after you go..."

"Go?" she asked, confused. "Where am I going?"

That grin again.

"Oh no, not _another_ surprise. I _hate _surprises!"

"Oh come on Alex..." Jason smiled, going over to where she was standing and pulling her into a tight hug. "We're going home to my mom's, and Jack wants to take you to his place."

"_What?"_ she shouted. "You're out of your fucking mind! I just, and I mean _just_ met him!" she was shaking. "I don't know anything about him, other than the fact that he plays hockey and whales on people when they insult his sister!"

"As well he should!"

"That's not the point!" she shouted unintentionally. "It's not a good idea."

"Relax, he's not going to introduce you as his girlfriend!" Jason pulled her to him even tighter. "We worked it out with him, he's inviting you for Christmas _as a friend!"_

"What did you say to him? What could you _possibly _have said that would convince him to take a girl he _barely even knows_ home for Christmas dinner?"

"All I had to do was yell free sex and he agreed immediately!"

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"No, I didn't say that!" Jason chuckled. "I told him that you were a really enjoyable person to be around and that you would both benefit from spending time together."

"And he _believed_ you?" her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I don't think so, but he's still taking you home for Christmas."

She raised her eyebrows. "So I should be surprised when he asks?"

"Not surprised, but at least say yes..." Jason let go of her and kissed her cheek.

"Fine," she answered, albeit begrudgingly as Mark checked his watch.

"Shit, it's almost 6:00!" he pushed her into the bedroom. "He's finishing up in about an hour we _have_ to get you looking sexy!"

"What are you talking about? She's _always_ sexy!" Jason yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, sexier than she is now!" Mark opened her closet and pulled out a dress she hadn't worn in years.

"Oh no! No, not a dress!" she groaned, covering her face. Alex _hated_ dresses, thinking they made her look frumpy and her ass three sizes bigger than it actually was.

"Why not?" Jason took it from Mark and held it up to her front. "It's simple, nice length, flatters your eyes, makes your ass look absolutely mind-blogging..." he saw her blush. "Come on, try it on." He handed it to her and the two of them left her to change.

Three minutes later, amid grumbles and a fight with the zipper, the bedroom door opened, and Alex stepped out in the dress. The small jewels sewn into the bodice caught the light at just the right angle, making Alex glow. The dress didn't touch the floor, but it didn't have to; it settled just below her knees. Looking down, she'd paired the number with silver peeptoe ballet flats and light lipgloss.

"Wow!" Jason went to the hallway closet and grabbed her coat. "Sweetie, if I weren't your best friend and gay, I'd pounce on you right now!"

"Shut up!" she swung and hit him in the arm.

As she went out the door, she realized that the arena was less than a half hour walk from her dorm, which was not a horrible treck, and she was starting down the hall when Jason called after her.

She stopped and waited for him as he caught up with her. "You didn't think I was going to let you walk and ruin those gorgeous shoes of yours, did you?"

"Awww, and here I thought you were worried about me getting cold."

"Not on your life, sweetheart," he smirked, offering her his arm.

"Oh well I hate you too."

"No you don't, you love me," he countered as they walked.

"Yeah, you're right, I do," she answered as they got into the car and drove to the arena. Within five minutes Jack was in sight, dressed in a suit and no hockey bag to be found. He was pacing, checking his watch.

When Alex emerged from the passenger seat of Jason's car Jack stopped and looked at her.

She could swear she saw his jaw hit the pavement.

Stepping forward, she looked back at Jason, who mouthed a "Go on," and soon she was standing face to face with Jack O'Callahan.

"Ready to go?" he offered her his arm.

"Lead the way," she answered boldly.

And they walked across the parking lot as Jason put the car in gear and honked as he drove away.


	5. To Finally Drift Away

**justlikewedo: Of course Jason is hysterical. How many of your best friends would walk into a crowded room, yell that out and convince a totally hot guy to take you home for Christmas? Thanks for the review sweetie :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and to those who lurk, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review though.**

**0808080808808080080808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080808008080808080808080808808080088080**

Chapter 5

They drove along the highway toward Elessandro's, a small formal Italian restaurant, located about 10 minutes away from the university (if you were driving of course). Jack had been absolutely intent on bringing her to this little place. He'd said they had some of the best pasta he'd tasted since his buddy Mike Eruzione's mother had cooked for him.

And_ that,_ she guessed, was saying something.

Upon parking the car, they walked into the restaurant nearly arm in arm.

"O'Callahan, non-smoking."

"Ah yes, here you are..." the host checked the registor and grabbed two menus. "This way please."

He led them to a table by the window. Handing them the menu, he left them with a "I'll give you a few minutes."

Jack watched as Alex looked through the menu. He smirked as he nonchalantly browsed the same thing.

"We ready to order?" the waiter came by the table.

Jack smiled at her. "Ladies first," he offered.

"Okay..." Alex took one last look at the menu. "Hmmm, the fetticine alfredo looks good. I'll try that."

"Sir?"

"I'll have the same," Jack answered, handing the menus back to their server.

Both Jack and Alex were uneasy. Jack's leg bounced under the table as Alex twirled between her fingers.

"So, uh..." Jack fumbled over his words as he leaned forward. "I wanted to ask you something..."

"Okay..." Again, she sounded unsure.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my parent's place with me for Christmas dinner."

She was certainly taken aback. Sure, Jason and Mark had said he was going to ask her, but it was still a big surprise, no matter how you looked at it.

"Um..." she murmured as their food arrived. Their server set the plates down and left. "Can I ask why?"

"Why not?" Jack asked. "Just as friends."

Jason and Mark told her to say yes. To do something _wild _and _crazy,_ to do something _different._

"Okay," she nodded, trying to convince herself. "Sure, yeah, okay..." she twirled a forkful of spaghetti around the tines of her fork. "It'll be fun."

"Christmas in the O'Callahan house is _always_ fun." Jack took a swig of water and raised his eyebrows at her.

Alex smiled back and the two finished their meal in relative silence.

"So when do you finish up classes?"

"The 23th," Jack answered. "What about you?"

"Same." Alex nodded. "Where am I meeting you?"

"I'll pick you up," Jack motioned for the bill.

Alex reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Oh I don't think so," Jack stopped her. "I asked you for dinner, therefore I pay."

"But..."

"I asked you to dinner, therefore I pay," he repeated, waitin until Alex gave up and put her wallet back into her purse. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yeah, you're funny," she answered back, sarcasm running through her voice.

Once the bill was paid, they left the restaurant and went back to the university. Jack walked her from the car to her dorm rom. He waited until she nearly shut the door before speaking again.

"I'll give you a call and let you know when I'm picking you up."

She nodded and shut her door.

He _did_ indeed call a few days later, about three hours before he told her to be ready.

"Three hours? Oh geez, come on, are you serious?"

"Yep, three hours."

"You're lucky I don't have a lot to pack, otherwise I'd have told you to go fuck yourself," she growled and hung up the phone.

There was a knock at the door precisely three hours later. Jason opened the door (they weren't leaving for another day) and called her out of her room.

"Merry Christmas, love," he kissed her on the cheek.

"Tell Mom I'll be home in a day or so?"

"Yes of course honey," he gave her a gentle push and shut the door behind her.

She looked to the closed door and back to Jack, and shrugged. Smiling, she linked arms with him.

A nervous silence resounded throughout the car as they drive to Jack's parent's home in Charlestown. It was a quiet drive, no less.

When they pulled into the driveway she was amazed at how quaint his childhood home was. It looked like the American dream, or what society deemed to be the American dream. The house was painted white, there was a swingset in the front yard (now covered in snow), an apple tree in hibernation; the O'Callahan house had _everything._

Right down to the dog in the pictureesque doghouse and the white picket fence.

They reached the front door, knocked, and waited.

When the door opened there was a girl about six years old holding the knob.

"Jackie!" she squealed, jumping into his arms.

She smiled as Jack picked up the young girl and carried her into the house. Setting her down, she reteated to the kitchen.

"Whose that?" Alex whispered as the young girl disappeared out of earshot.

"My youngest sister, Andrea," he answered. "About 15 years younger."

"Just how many of you _are_ there?"

"Just me, Andrea, and my other sister Carrie."

Alex nodded as an older woman came into the front hall.

"Jack!" she came toward him with her arms outstretched. Hugging him, she soon let go. "It's so good to see you!" she turned her attention to Alex. "Whose this?"

"Mom, this is Alex." He moved out of the way.

"This gorgeous redhead?" she leaned in and hugged Alex. "Hi honey, how are you?"

"I'm alright," Alex wasn't used to this kind of affection. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Oh honey, Jack _insisted_ on it." His mother smiled. "Glad to have you, the more the merrier."

"I'm sorry I didn't bring anything..."

"Oh you brought yourself, that's the most important thing." Jack's mother let go and went back toward the kitchen. "I'm Kathy by the way."

Alex couldn't help but smile. She could feel Jack behind her helping her out of her jacket. She stepped out of the way as he opened the closet and hung both their jackets up.

There was an awkward silence between the two university students. Alex knew that she looked awkward. She'd only ever spent Christmas with Jason and Mark, at Jason's mom's house. Jason was an only child, so the holidays were usually very quiet affairs. Jack's home was the complete polar opposite. He had his two sisters, his parents, his grandparents, a few aunts and uncles and cousins; the house was crowded, noisy, and jolly.

Going into the kitchen, Kathy recruited her immediately.

"Alex, honey, I need you to stir the gravy," she begged.

She was just gettin started when Jack worked his way into the kitchen.

"You've got her working already huh?" he laughed.

"Yes I do, now come here," she grabbed Jack's wrist and pushed the handle of a pot into his hands. "I need you to stir the potatoes."

"Yes ma'am," he snickered.

"I'm not a warden, I'm your mother," Alex could see the two of them, Jack still holding the pot handle. Kathy with her hands on her hips.

"Yes mother," he corrected himself.

"Good boy," she pinched his cheek, and turned back to the oven.

Three hours later everything was set and ready. With everyone sitting down and saying grace (Jack's family was strictly Irish Catholic), she nervously eyed the front door as she took her seat.

"Alex, would you like some carrots?" Kathy's voice pierced the silence that had settled over the room.

She snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you wanted carrots," Kathy repeated.

"Oh," she picked up her plate and watched as Kathy released the tongs and the carrots dropped on to the plate. "Thank you."

Kathy smiled at her and continued serving everyone else at the table. Soon Alex found herself laughing and telling silly stories of her own.

"Glad you came?" Jack whispered to her, grabbing his water glass.

She nodded. She was _very_ glad that she came. Actually, she'd first chastised Jason for arranging this, but now she was thankful.

Alex had never been around so many people that enjoyed each other's company so much. Looking across the table, Carrie was deep in conversation with her grandmother, who told her that "You don't need to be anyone other than who you really are." Andrea was pushing her mashed potatoes around the plate, and John, Jack's father, was having a rather spirited conversation about whether or not the Russians _really_ had nuclear weapons stored, ready to fire at the U.S. at any time.

"If they _had_ the weapons, why does the government insist on invading the country and that country and all this other bullshit?"

"Perhaps so they can negotiate?" Jack's grandfather answered. "All those hostages, the Russians have plenty of them."

"Well, as long as they don't come banging down the door to my house they can do whatever the hell they want...

John turned his attention to the bowl of cranberry sauce at the other end of the table. "One of you, whoever's closest, pass me the cranberry sauce."

Alex picked up the bowl and placed it into John O'Callahan's waiting hands.

"Thanks doll," he winked.

Alex suddenly felt a shiver go through her spine.

"Sorry," she answered the inquisitive eyes. "I'm... uh... I'm a little chilly," she pushed her chair back. "Excuse me, I'm going to grab another sweater."

Alex got up and went out the front door to Jack's car. Opening the door, she slid into the back seat, curled up into a ball, and felt the tears running down her face.

The minutes ticked by slowly when the back door on the other side of the car opened.

She looked out the corner of her eye.

Jack O'Callahan sat unmoving in the car beside her.


	6. Someone Gets Excited

**justlikewedo: Alex's story is coming up soon. Of course Jack is a sweetie, his parents frighten even ME at times. Ha ha ha, thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: Yes, how dare I leave you with a cliffhanger like that? Family dinners can be intimidating, no question. And yes, Alex has the ability to make one's jaw drop, not just because of the dress but because of her story, which is coming up! Thanks for the review.**

**80800808080080808080808088008080808080808080808080800808080808080808080808080080808080808080808080808**

Chapter 6

She managed to sit up and wipe her eyes. "Oh geez, I'm sorry," she dug into her pocket for a tissue. "You must think I'm a whimp... running out like that."

Jack just turned his head and looked at her.

"The truth is, Jack," she reached out and took his hand. "I'm really..." she wiped away a stray tear with her other hand. "I'm just overwhelmed."

He waited.

"I've, uh," she started. "I've never had a Christmas with so many people in the house, with so many conversations and laughter. I just..." she wiped her eyes with her free hand again. "I didn't know what to do with myself back there, I _still_ don't know what to do with myself. I..." she felt the tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just... damn it!"

Finally an uncomfortable silence settled into the car. She was sure he thought she was weak, unable to handle herself.

"You must think I'm so stupid..."

"Why should I think you're stupid?" he repeated. "Because you felt overwhelmed? Alex, you aren't the first girl in the O'Callahan house to need a breather. I understand. My parents treat you as one of their own, that's just their way."

Alex looked at him with moist eyes.

"They treat all my friends that way."

She gave him a weak smile. "I guess I'm just... not used to it." She looked at him and chuckled. "Is it alright if I sit here for a bit?"

"I'll sit with you then," he agreed.

Another few minutes went by before she felt ready to go back inside. Getting out of the car at the same time as Jack, she took his arm and went through the door.

"Hey Alex, thought we'd lost you there." John greeted her once again.

"I'm sorry," she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I shouldn't have walked out like that."

"Oh don't you worry," Kathy answered, extending her hand and inviting her to sit once again. "Come on, come finish dinner with us."

She smiled. "Thank you," after sitting down once again, she picked at her dinner until Kathy got up to clear the table.

"Can I help?" she offered.

"Oh sure, honey, you just bring the plates into the kitchen," Kathy smiled as Alex got up.

Meetin Kathy in the kitchen again, she stuck her hands right into the hot water.

"I hope Jack's father didn't scare you." Kathy placed more dishes into the sink.

Alex shook her head. "No, not really."

"But you ran out to Jack's car halfway through dinner."

"I know, I'm sorry," Alex picked up both a dish and cloth.

"Alex, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh, of couse, everything's fine, Mrs. O'Callahan," Alex nodded as she placed the plate back into the cupboard. "Really, I promise I'm alright."

"Alex, honey," Kathy set the dishes down on the counter and took the redhead by the shoulders. "I'm a mom, I can tell if something isn't right."

"Really, there's nothing wrong," she bit down on her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"If you say so," Kathy smiled. She pulled Alex close to her and put her forehead against Alex's. "If you ever need anything, you let me know?"

Alex nodded.

The two women finished the dishes in silence.

Just as they were putting the dishes back into the cupboard, John came into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You two lovely ladies almost done in here?" he smiled at Alex and Kathy.

"That we are," Kathy smiled back as Alex finished drying a dish and putting it back in the cupboard.

"Well hurry now," John kissed Kathy on the cheek as Alex looked away. He went back to the living room, beer in hand.

"What's so great about the after dinner party?"

"Oh, it's nothing big," Kathy answered. "Every year, since Jack was three years old, we've watched "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" and "Frosty the Snowman" after Christmas dinner. That and football games," she finished.

"I _love_ Christmas specials!" Alex smiled. "Really, I can't thank you enough, Mrs. O'Callahan," Alex extended her thanks. It must have been a big inconveince, the least she could do was thank them.

"No need, honey," Kathy answered, "you're here, that's what's important."

Alex smiled again. "It's been wonderful, really, but I've got to..."

Kathy's face fell. "You don't need to leave, do you?"

"Oh, no, no no," Alex answered quickly. "I need to call my brother."

"Oh okay, come join us downstairs when you're ready okay?" Kathy smiled and left the kitchen.

"Hey Jason," she listened as he picked up the phone on the other end. "I'm still at Jack's, would you mind bringing her by?" she waited again. "For the night, please?" she chewed her thumbnail. "I miss her, that's why."

Mumbling on the other end.

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour," Alex hung up the phone and went downstairs, where Kathy, John, Jack, Carrie, and Andrea were sitting. She found a spot on the couch beside Jack and sat down.

Halfway through "Frosty the Snowman," there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Alex stood up before either John or Jack got there. "I hope it's no trouble, but I asked my brother to drop something off for me."

"Oh, no problem dear," kathy turned back to the television with Carrie and Andrea.

Jack, not convinced, walked behind her and waited in the dark.

Alex opened the door and saw Jason standing there.

"Thank you _so_ much, Jason," Alex leaned forward out the door and kissed his cheek. She took what he had in his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex watched him go back to his car and drive away. Turning and closing the door again, she set what she had in her hand down and bent on her haunches.

"Hello you," she whispered. "Did you miss me?"

Jack came out of the dark and bent down beside her. "So Alex, who's _this_ smiley little thing?"

"Oh," she giggled nervously. "This is Brooklyn."

Jack smiled. "She yours?"

Alex grit her teeth. "Well, Jack, let's see..." she tapped her chin. "July 2, 1978, 47 hours of labour, brown hair, blue eyes, seven pounds, seven ounces..." Alex ticked off the points on her fingers. "And then there were the incoherent shouts of never going out to a bar again, and wanting to strangled Jason... yep, pretty sure Brooklyn is mine."

"Jason's the father?" Jack asked. "I thought he was gay."

"He _is_ gay," Alex countered as the baby gurgled in her carseat. "Jason's not the father. Brooklyn's father left as soon as I told him was pregnant."


	7. In a Chapel Yard

**brainDamage089: Yes, unexpected turn indeed. The reason for that? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Thanks for the review**

**justlikewedo: How dare I leave a cliffhanger? Here's more. Thanks for the review :)**

**8080088008080808008008800808080808080808808008088008080808800808080808080808080080880**

Chapter 7

Jack looked back and shook his head. Brooklyn was a beautiful, beautiful baby, and Alex just as. What would possess someone to leave someone so vulnerable?

"You know, she's getting fussy. We should take her downstairs." Alex's voice brought him out of his trance.

Nodding, he picked up the diaper bag and waited for Alex to pick up the car seat before leading the way back down the hall to the living room.

"What's that on your shoulder there, son?" she heard John ask. His question remained unanswered until Alex came down the stairs into the room with Brooklyn's car seat on her arm.

"Baby!" Andrea squealed, getting up and going toward Alex.

Kathy's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Alex, honey what's happened?"

"Well, Mrs. O'Callahan, this is Brooklyn," Alex answered. "My best friend Jason dropped her off."

"I thought you said he was your brother."

"I grew up with him. He's _like_ my brother."

Kathy nodded, though clearly still in shock.

"Can I hold her?" Andrea asked. "Please, may I?"

Alex smiled. "Sure you can, Andrea, but you have to sit down." Before giving the baby to Andrea she got Brooklyn out of her snowsuit and gently laid her down on the carpet.

Brooklyn gurgled and reached up, grabbing Alex's fingers.

"I love you too..." she cooed.

"She's a beautiful baby, Alex."

"Thank you." Alex smiled. After getting Andrea settled, Kathy tapped Alex on the shoulder and got her to the guest bedroom.

Alex eyed her, unsure of Kathy's intentions. "Jack, could you watch Andrea with Brooklyn?"

He nodded. He'd babysat for his parents before, changed a few diapers, why not look after Alex's baby girl for a couple of minutes? Had to admit it was a little awkward though.

A few weeks ago he'd only known that she never really went home for Christmas, that she was a first year student at the university, and that she lived down the hall from him.

Now here she was, at his parent's house for Christmas, and now she had a _baby._ He would never have guessed it, not with the work she piled on every day.

Just down the hall Alex grabbed the other end of the sheet and draped it over the mattress.

"I don't know where we're going to put Brooklyn tonight, sweetie," Kathy tucked the sheet over the end of said mattress. "I really wasn't..."

"Expecting this?" Alex finished the sentence.

Kathy nodded.

"I know, Mrs. O'Callahan, and I'm sorry, really." Alex took a pillow and replaced the pillowcase. "It's just that, she's so young, and I missed her."

"We all miss our babies, no matter how old they are," Kathy answered. "Just because I didn't expect Brooklyn here doesn't mean she isn't welcome," she waited until Alex put another pillow back onto the bed. "Actually, I think I've still got Andrea's travel bassinet in the basement somewhere."

Alex followed Kathy back out into the living room.

"John, do we still have Andrea's bassinet in the basement?"

"Yeah, I think we do."

"If we do, could you bring it up here?"

"Yes dear," John got up out of his chair as Jack moved to do the same. "No, you stay. Watch Andrea and Carrie with that baby."

Jack rolled his eyes and sat back down on the floor.

Kathy chuckled, and leaned in to Alex.

"Look at how Jack interacts with Brooklyn," she whispered. Alex turned to see Jack take Brooklyn into his arms and hold her up on his knees.

As he bounced her up and down, Alex could see Brooklyn smile and giggle. He was making funny faces at her. Sure enough, from all the bouncing and playing around, Alex heard a giggle, then the inevitable burp.

She could see him trying to hold himself together.

"Alex," he drew in a breath.

"I'm coming," she couldn't help but laugh. She took the baby from him and wiped Brooklyn's mouth. "Sorry Jack, I should've warned you."

He smiled at her sincerety. "Oh well, clothes can be washed," he made his way to the stairs.

Alex held her daughter to her shoulder and grabbed the diaper bag. She pulled out a fresh sleeper, with a diaper and powder, set the nursing blanket on the floor, and set to getting Brooklyn changed.

Jack came back down the stairs, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head. He looked over Alex's shoulder and saw Brooklyn laughing.

"Oh, so you thought that was funny, hmm? You silly monkey girl." Alex picked her up and cleaned up her things.

Jack came closer to Alex and took the baby from her. "I'll watch Brooklyn while you get yourself organized."

"Thanks." Alex answered, packing Brooklyn's bag up again. When she finished, she looked at Brooklyn's smilng face. "I can take her if she's too much."

"Oh no, it's okay..." Jack insisted, bouncing Brooklyn in his arms.

_What are you doing?_ he asked himself. _You barely know Alex, and here you are playing with her baby. What's gotten into you?_

Brooklyn began to cry, a high-pitched wail that every mother knew to be a hunger cry.

"Okay then," Alex got up and once again dug into the diaper bag. She pulled out a plastic container of Cheerios and some applesauce in another.

Jack watched intently as Alex did up the snaps on Brooklyn's bib and took her upstairs.

"I think your mother would appreciate it if I didn't food all over your living room," Alex laughed as she carried everything up the stairs.

While she was upstairs and Jack had finished putting his laundry away, John emerged from the basement with the bassinet.

"Come help me set this up," John told him. Jack followed his father into the guest bedroom. "So, you like this girl?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You like her?" John repeated.

"I dunno," Jack unfolded a leg of the bassinet and locked it into place. He _really _wasn't sure about Alex. She was a nice young woman and all, but he barely knew her. Right now, she was just a friend.

"Yeah, you do," John set the bassinet up the rest of the way and Jack folded blankets around the sides. "You know..."

"Know what?"

"You know if you like her or not. I can tell you enjoy her kid."

"Brooklyn is a beautiful kid," Jack agreed, his tone solemn. "But she's not my kid."

"And here you are holding on to her like she's your own."

"Look," Jack put his hand up, "I don't know. Alex is nice, but I had to practically _beg_ her to come here for Christmas. Her _best friend_ had to push her out their dorm room door." He rolled around blankets at the end of the bassinet. "Dad, I don't think Alex is ready for another relationship."

John nodded. Jack was smart, he knew the difference between right and wrong; and then if someone was ready, he could move ahead. He had enough between the ears to know that much. Sure, John thought Alex was a sweet girl, but he knew Jack was right. From what had happened earlier that night, with Alex retreating to the car, he knew she wasn't ready.

"Alright," John agreed. he had just finished speaking when Alex reappeared beside Jack with Brooklyn in her arms.

"An uncomfortable silence had fallen.

"Clearly I interrupted something, _so..._ I'm going to do into the other room..."

"No, you stay here," John insisted, "it's late, and Brooklyn needs to go to bed," he moved past the two of them and retreated upstairs.

"Okay..." Alex turned to Jack. "Is your dad alright?"

"Ah, he's fine," Jack answered. "Which reminds me, with his going upstairs, I should be heading the same way. Andrea still entertains the idea of Santa Claus, so we all have to be in bed," he winked.

"Hey, _I_ still entertain the idea of Santa!"

"Do you really?"

"Sure," Alex placed Brooklyn into the bassinet while still talking to Jack. "Why not? Of course, I figured out long ago that he wasn't real, but the _idea_ of some jolly old man leaving presents for you to open under the big Christmas tree is still fun."

Jack chuckled, and very quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night Alex."

All she could do was stare at him in stunned silence as he walked out of the room.


	8. Catches a Bouquet

**justlikewedo: Jack's adorable with the baby. He's fallen in love with Brooklyn. Thanks for the review. :)**

**brainDamage089: Did he make you melt? He made **_**me**_** melt. Thanks for the review**

**8080808008080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808008080808080808**

Chapter 8

Alex awoke to the sound of soft crying. Was Jack's dog, Snowflake, pawing her door, begging to be let out? Was Andrea downstairs waiting for Santa Claus already?

No, that wasn't it. Alex tiptoed over to the bassinet, peered in and saw her baby tossing and turning. Bad dream?

Brooklyn's eyes opened, and she looked over to see her mother standing over her, and burst into tears, as if to say "Mama, I sore."

"Oh honey," Alex reached in, picked the baby up, and held her against her shoulder. "Are you having tummy troubles?" She slowly rubbed Brooklyn's back in circles, hoping she could enduce a burp. If not, well... she'd cross that bridge if it came to that.

No need. A tiny burp resounded throughout the room and a faint smell emitted from her diapered end.

"Oh, that's what it was," Alex laid Brooklyn down on the carpeted floor and set to changing her diaper. Just as Alex was finishing up and wrapping the soiled diaper in a plastic bag to put into the garbage can upstairs, there was a knock at the door.

"Everything alright in there?"

"Yes, Mrs. O'Callahan, everything's fine," she answered. "Brooklyn just had some tummy troubles there." She placed her daughter back into the bassinet.

Kathy smiled and moved to shut the door again. "Oh, and just so you know, Andrea will probably be down here by 6 or 7AM, so if you hear her crashing around, don't be surprised."

Alex chuckled and gently placed a blanket over Brooklyn. "I'm sure I'll be up _long_ before then."

"Okay," Kathy smiled. "Good night." She shut the door.

Alex smiled at the kind older woman's retreating back. Crawling back into bed, it took her a long while before she felt her eyes become heavy with sleep once again.

Just when she'd fallen back asleep, there was suddenly the sounds of squealing and little feet stomping down the stairs. Andrea was awake.

"Presents!" her voice pierced Alex's idea of tranquility. "Alex wake up! There's presents! Santa was here! Come on." Andrea bounded into the bedroom and shook Alex's shoulder.

Alex opened her eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Presents! Santa was here! Come see..." Andrea took Alex's hand and shook her arm.

"Alright sweetie, I'm coming..." Alex sat up. "But we need to be quiet in here. Brooklyn is still sleeping." Alex held her finger to her lips.

"Okay," Andrea mouthed, nodding her head. As soon as Alex had her pajamas straightened, she followed Andrea out to the living room, where Kathy, John, Jack, and Carrie were already waiting.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked.

"Oh no, Andrea woke up and starting banging around, so we were just getting up. She let you sleep the longest, actually."

"Oh I feel special," Alex rubbed her eye and accepted a cup of coffee from Jack. Sitting down on the couch, Andrea dug under the tree and found a gift.

"This one's from Jack," she read the label on the box. Carefully fingering the paper, Alex watched as Andrea lifted the tape and unwrapped her gift.

"Barbie!" she squealed, her face lighting up.

Alex smiled. In just about a year she knew Brooklyn would be doing the same thing, enjoying Christmas, ripping into presents, squealing with delight over simple little things.

"Here, Alex, this one is for you," Andrea dug under the tree and brought out a small package. She brought it to Alex and set it in her lap.

"For me?" Alex smiled. "Oh, I feel bad. I didn't bring anythin for you. I didn't have any money."

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Kathy answered. "We're just happy you're here."

Alex opened the package and found a note. Looking out the corner of her eye, she saw Jack and Kathy smirking.

With a confusing expression, she looked at the card.

_Alex_, it read.

_I'm very glad you're here for Christmas, so, to make things fun, I'm going to send you on a scavenger hunt._

She looked to Jack, who only smiled.

_Step 1: Go up the stairs to Carrie's bedroom. Look under the bed and you'll find your next clue._

Alex shrugged and went along with it. She went up the stairs to Carrie's room. Looking under the bed, she found another package and another note.

_Step 2: I tricked you once, but not again. It's not up here. I'm sending you back downstairs to the kitchen, and look in the fridge._

She chuckled. Quietly, she went down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. In the egg carton, there was another note.

_Step 3: Go back downstairs to the living room... your next instructions are there._

Alex shook her head. She went back downstairs and smiled at Jack.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Okay, I admit it," he smiled. "That scavenger hunt was completely bogus, just so I'd be able to hide your gift under the tree."

She rolled her eyes. Just when she was about to say something, Andrea pushed the gift into her hands.

Alex carefully lifted the gift wrap and unwrapped the package. Smiling, she saw that it was a Boston Terriers hockey jersey, with her last name and the number 83 stitched on the back.

"Oh Jack..." she pulled it over her head and moved to hug him. "It's wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How'd you get this done so close to Christmas?" she asked.

"I pulled in a few favours."

She nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Well I have to say, Jack, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you so much for inviting me."

He kissed her cheek lightly.

"You're a wonderful friend, Jack," Alex let go of him. "Thanks for being so understanding. I mean... I thought that when you met Brooklyn you'd run the other way as fast as you could. Instead, you bounced her on your knees... you're incredible with her."

He could only smile back.

Alex checked her watch. "Oh geez, Jack, I nearly forgot. I need to be back at Jason's with Brooklyn by 10AM. Jason's mom wants us there to open gifts with them too."

"Oh alright," he agreed. "Not a problem. One question though..."

"Sure."

"Is Jason's mom considered Brooklyn's grandmother?"

"Yes she is," Alex answered, wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself warm. "By the time I was four months pregnant I was living in their guest bedroom."

Jack nodded again.

"Could you drop us off? Just a little later?"

"Of course," Jack's ears burned as Brooklyn began to stir.

"Why don't you come in with me? She'd love to meet you."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Well, uh..." he stumbled on his words. "I don't know, um..."

"Oh come on Jackie..." Carrie chided. "I'm sure your _girlfriend_ would love for you to come and meet her _mom."_

Alex only glared at her. "Carrie, that's uncalled for."

Carrie shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I'm completely serious," Alex admonished. "Don't think this couldn't happen to you."

"What? Being an unwed mother?"

Alex nodded. Leaving Carrie to contemplate those words, she went into the bedroom and began to pack up Brooklyn's things.

She cuddled Brooklyn and was cleaning up when she heard Carrie's footsteps stop in the doorway.

"You know what? That's not going to happen. Know why? Because I'm not a whore." With that, Carrie turned and walked away.

That was it. She finished packing everything up and went to the front door. "Jack?" she called.

"Yeah..." he came to see what was going on.

"Could you drive us to Jason's?" she craddled Brooklyn in her arms and put the diaper bag down.

"Already?" he went back into the kitchen and came back three seconds later. "It's not even 9AM."

"I know_," _she sighed, "but I just got a call from Melina."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Jason's mom," she clarified. "I've got to get going."

"Is everything alright?" Kathy intervened, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"I've uh... I've got to go," Alex insisted. "I just got a call from Jason's mom, we need to get back."

Lies.

All lies. Kathy was the sweetest, well _one_ of the sweetest women Alex had ever met. Now, here she was having to tell a lie to someone she thought very highly of.

"Okay..." Kathy nodded, hugging her. "Please come back soon."

"Of course," Alex gave her a sad smile. With that, she and Jack picked up Brooklyn's things and went out the door.

The ride to Jason's home was a silent. Pulling into the driveway, she took Brooklyn into the house and went back to sit in the car with Jack.

"We booked out of there faster than Andrea rips into Christmas presents," he told her. "What happened?"

"I couldn't stay there any more," she sobbed. "I'm not wanted."

"What?" he had to pull his jaw off the floor of the car. "Of course you are! What gave you the idea?"

"Not from the way your sister spoke to me," Alex answered. "She thinks I'm worthless."

"Who, Andrea?" Jack was utterly confused.

"No, Carrie!" she wiped the tears with her knuckle. Turning to face him, she felt tears running down her cheeks. "Jack, she called me a whore."


	9. Another Lays a Dozen White Roses

**justlikewedo: Be my guest! I would've done it myself, but then the muse would get mad at me and not pump out more ideas, but I leave the slapping to you. Thanks for the review**

**KriSTINEDAHLiNG: So nice to see you're back! Alex's secret stretches far beyond having a baby, Carrie will get what's coming to her, and much much more. Thanks for the review.**

**800808080808080880808008080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808088008**

Chapter 9

"She said what?" Jack's eyes went wide.

"The Holy Gospel According to Carrie O'Callahan states that 'Alex Aubrey is a single mother, therefore she is a whore.'"

"Hey, hey," Jack leaned over and took her into his arms. "You are _not_ a whore," he whispered in her ear. "You're a beautiful, vibrant young woman who made a choice. You chose to keep Brooklyn despite being alone."

She tried to bite the tears back.

"You're absolutely wonderful, Alex," he continued. "It doesn't matter what Carrie said to you, she doesn't understand half of what having a baby entails."

Alex let out a single laugh as Jack gripped her shoulders and had her look at him. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek and wiped the stray tears away. "Truth be told I don't understand half of what having a baby entails. I was fifteen when Andrea was born... you'd think I'd get it by now."

Alex chuckled. That was another thing about Jack that made her smile. He was able to make her lauh even when she was down on her luck.

"I'll talk to her," he offered. "I don't think she meant it."

"Oh believe me, she meant it!" Alex answered. "She actually _said_, and I quote, 'That's not going to happen to me. Know why? Because I'm not a whore'".

Jack's mouth dropped open.

"You're sure?"

"if I wasn't sure then I wouldn't have told you," she confirmed.

In response, he took her hand.

Immediately tensing, she pulled her hand away.

He shook his head and looked her in the eye. "Alex, please, tell me why you pull away from me."

She exhaled sharply. "It's really complicated, Jack."

He nodded. "You can trust me."

"That's just the thing Jack, I'm not sure I _can_ trust you. In case you didn't notice, I haven't had much luck in the relationship department." There were tiny tears welling in her eyes.

"Alex," he put a hand on her shoulder. "What is said in this car stays in this car."

She exhaled again sharply.

"Jack, let me first say thst this is _extremely_ difficult to talk about," she turned her head. "If I had a choice you wouldn't have found out about Brooklyn until I knew you a little longer..."

He waited.

"My father died in Vietnam..." she told him, "and when my mother received the news, she..." the tears flowed down her cheeks. "She sent me to stay at Jason's house for a couple of days, saying she needed some time to really accept what had happened and to plan the funeral, and that she didn't want me exposed to that sort of thing."

Again, he was silent, willing to listen...

"I came home a few days later, and I..." she choked back tears. "I found her with her face down in the bathtub, the hairdryer in her hand..." she let out a sob as Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"I was fourteen at this point, and I was sent to foster care. I don't even know where my mom is buried."

He hugged her just a little tighter. She could barely string three words together before she broke down completely.

Jack said nothing, deciding the silence was golden.

She shook her head and continued. "By the time I was fifteen I was on my own, and I thought I could handle it."

"What happened next?" he whispered.

"At eighteen, I... I met someone. Someone who made me feel wanted."

He was still quiet. He simply couldn't _imagine_ that all this had happened to Alex. It was heartbreaking, to say the least. To be only fourteen and to lose both parents within a matter of days? He couldn't imagine something like that.

"What was his name?"

She gulped. "I prefer to think of him as a sperm donor rather than by his name," she answered.

Jack eyed her quizzily.

"As soon as I told him I was pregnant, he ran off," Alex explained. "I haven't seen him since."

Jack nodded, yet couldn't understand how someone could do something so horrible. How could you knock a girl up and then leave her on her own while she's pregnant? That was the coward's way out, you didn't do that... it just wasn't acceptable.

In all honesty, he was at a loss for words. What do you say to that? 'I'm sorry?' 'Better luck next time?'

"How about this?" he started. "I'll help you take care of Brooklyn."

"Oh no," she shook her head. "No, Jack, I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering," he held up his hand.

She was shocked beyond words. He was offering to care for Brooklyn, even though he'd just met them ans barely knew her.

He didn't even know what he was getting himself into.

"At least think about it?"

She nodded and got out of the car. As Jack drove away, Alex turned back to the door and went back into the house.

Suddenly Jason appeared with Brooklyn in his arms.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"How did what go?"

"Christmas..." he answered as though she was dim.

She exhaled sharply. "It was... interesting, to say the least."

"Oh no, you're not getting away _that_ easy," Jason took her hand while he balanced Brooklyn in the other arm. "I want to hear _everything."_

Alex bit her lip. "Everything?"

"Everything," Jason confirmed. His smile made her melt.

"Oh, you don't want to hear everything," Alex countered. "No, you don't."

"Alex," Jason led her down the stairs and put Brooklyn on the floor with some of her toys, among them Winnie the Pooh. "I said you up with the guy, I want to know how it went."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Geez, you don't give up!"

"You know me, always persistant."

"Especially when it comes to sex," Mark suddenlt appeared and wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder.

"Oh!" Alex cringed. "Okay, I did _not_ need to hear that. I mean, it's nice that you're _getting_ sex, but I don't need to hear about it."

They sat down together on the couch as Brooklyn smiled at her mother, holding up her bear and declaring "Pooh!"

"I called you guys just as we were finishing the dishes and sitting down to watch 'Frosty the Snowman'..."

"Frosty?" Jason chuckled.

"Come on," she laughed. "I know you guys enjoy Frosty, don't deny it."

"Okay okay, I like Frosty," Mark laughed. "Come on, I want to hear more."

"So during dinner..." she continued. "I'm taking you back to before I called you, I passed Jack's father the cranberry sauce, and he called me doll."

Both Jason and Mark cringed. Alex's father's nickname for her had always been 'doll', and the mere mention brought back many painful memories for her... no wonder she had had such a reaction.

"I got chilly, so I went outside saying I was going to grab another sweater. Actually, I crawled into the back of Jack's car and cried."

Mark nodded.

"And you know what else?" she continued. "Jack followed me out there, climbed into the car and sat with me."

The two men gave each other a high five.

"He's a good one, Alex. Keep him..."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," she stopped them. "I don't even _have_ him, we're friends."

"For a friend, you let him meet Brooklyn really quickly."

"I know," Alex answered. "But that's because he's so persistant. He waited until after you left to ask me what her name was."

Jason and Mark were in shock. What a choice. They'd had no idea that she would introduce her daughter to his family so quickly, or that he would _take_ to her.

"You should have seen him with her, guys. He sat her on his lap and made funny faces at her," Alex smiled at the memory and picked her baby girl up off the floor. "Didn't he?" she kissed Brooklyn and tickled her tummy. "Yes, he did. Jack played with you."

The baby giggled.

"Yeah..." Alex tickled Brooklyn's tummy. "Brooklyn had a good day, didn't she?"

The baby yawned. "Awww... my baby's all tuckered out," Alex picked her up and took her to her crib, ready for a nap.

When she returned, Jason and Mark both cornered her near the Christmas tree.

"So, if it was such a good day, why did Jack drop you off almost an hour earlier than expected?"

"It had nothing to do with him, it was his younger sister, Carrie," Alex retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "After I asked Jack to come in and meet Mom," she paused. Everyone in the house, including Alex and Mark, called Melina "Mom". "She made a crack about me being his girlfriend and wanting him to meet Mom, and when I said that what had happened to me could easily happen to her..."

"Hmmm mmmm... go on," Mark smiled, eagerly awaiting more of the story.

"And _then,_ just listen to this, guys. Carrie had the _nerve_ to say that it was never going to happen to her because she wasn't, and I quote 'a whore'."

She saw Jason's shoulders tense. He had been her number one supporter, and would sooner pound someone's face in than ask why you'd said something so insulting. What had Alex ever done to deserve such a title? Nothing, by his recollection. Being a single mother did not automatically bring the word 'whore' to mind.

"What did Jack say to that?"

"I didn't tell him what Carrie had said until I'd brought Brooklyn inside to you and Mom," was her answer. "I went back out to the car and told him everything. How my mom and dad died, about what happened between Brooklyn's father and myself, and how Carrie had branded me a whore."

Jason nodded, though throughly not impressed with the earlier attitude described to him. "What was his reaction?"

"He promised to talk to Carrie about what she'd said, and then... get this... he offered to take care of Brooklyn."


	10. On a Grave

**justlikewedo: What a sweetheart, hmm? I want one like him. Thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: Finder's Keepers, Loser's Wheepers! Of course Jack is a keeper, and Carrie is mean, justlikewedo has already slapped her, want to do the same? Thanks for the review**

**KriSTINEDAHLiNG: Don't worry, I won't be too hard on Carrie, she's only 18 after all (though she knew what she was saying, she doesn't recognize that she could be heading down a self-destructive path). Thanks for the review**

**A/N: Not much Jack in this chapter, it focuses on Alex, Jason, Mark, Melina, and Brooklyn. Enjoy**

**800808088080080808080880088008080808088008080808080808080808080880080808080808808080**

Chapter 10

"What?" Mark stuttered in utter disbelief. "Jack did what?"

"He offered to help me take care of Brooklyn," Alex repeated. "The whole thing is making my head swin. He barely knows us, but he's fallen in love with my baby. What do I say to that?"

"_Take the offer!"_ they answered simutaneously.

Alex was shocked into silence.

Jason took the silence as an opportunity to suggest that Alex talk to Melina and get her opinion. Nodding, still dazed, Alex headed to the kitchen and waited in the doorway.

Melina Collins stood at the stove, hands working around a coffee pot. Her curly hair bounced as she danced around the kitchen to Christmas carols.

"Hi Mom..." she tried.

Melina couldn't hear her over the music. "Jingle Bells" played louder and louder as she ran water for the dishes.

"Mom!" Alex shouted, causing Melina to stop with her hands in the air.

"Alex!" she smiled and went to hug her. "Oh honey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Not with the music this loud, Mom," she giggled as she hugged the older woman. Ever since her own mother had died Melina had stepped in and become a sort of surrogate mother to her.

"I know, I know, but you and I both know music brings life into the house, especially when it's loud," Melina blushed. "So, how was Christmas with Jack?"

It was Alex's turn to blush. "They told you about him, did they?"

"Oh sweetie, of course they did," she giggled. Pulling away and holding Alex by the shoulders, she smiled again. "If my girl is spending the night at some hockey player's house, I want to know who he is."

"But Mom," Alex started. "Jason and Mark set me up with him."

"Even still baby," Melina told her. "I still want to know who he is. Especially since you took Brooklyn to meet him."

"Not intentionally," Alex protested. "I just missed her so much that I asked Jason to bring her over here, and Jack meeting her was a by-product of that."

"I understand, honey," Melina noded, shutting the tap off. "Now, you wouldn't be up here talking to me if there wasn't something important that we had to discuss. What is it?"

Alex inhaled. "Jack-offered-to-take-care-of-Brooklyn," she managed the entire sentence all in one breath.

Melina waited silently.

"I mean, we're both still in college, we both have limited funds, he's playing college hockey, I'm hawking drinks in a dingy bar to pay my bills... he doesn't _need_ a responsibility like Brooklyn."

"But neither did you."

"What would you have me do? Abort? You know I could _never_ bring myself to something like that. It's beside the point. _I'm_ the one that got knocked up, _I _have to live with raising a baby. Someone who I've _just_ met wants me to help me with her. I know I should turn it down, but... I shouldn't. Oh shit, Mom, what do I do?"

Melina chewed her lip. Alex wasn't kidding, this _was_ really important.

"Does he know about Brooklyn's father?"

"I just told him that I prefer to think of him as a sperm donor rather than Brooklyn's father."

Alex saw the older woman nod knowingly. Melina herself knew the trials and tribulations of single motherhood. Jason's father had left when Jason had first turned three; Alex's situation bore striking resemblance to her own. When Alex had first become pregnant Melina had immediately moved Alex into her old bedroom, knowing the young girl faced an uphill battle.

"Look honey, come sit," Melina took Alex's hand and made her sit down at the kitchen table. "What does your heart tell you?"

"Last time I asked my heart something like this, it screwed me over."

"Alright then, what do you think is the right thing to do?"

"I think Brooklyn deserves to have a father, but somehow I get the feeling that Jack really isn't father material. Not yet anyway..."

"Do you want his help?"

"I..."

"Do you _want_ his help?" Melina repeated.

"Well, it's nice that he offered, but I can't pay him back..."

"Yes you can," Melina's eyes lit up. "If you make it a business deal, you can pay him back."

Alex looked at her sideways.

"Accept his offer, but pay him back the original amount with about five percent interest."

"But Mama, he's my friend!"

"Loans between friends are very dangerous things, Alex," Melina told her. "Five bucks for lunch when you're _really_ strapped for cash is fine, but when you're talking about three, four, five hundred dollars a month for rent, diapers, and food, it's the easiest way to destroy a friendship."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's put it this way..." she continued. "If you loan a friend that kind of money, what happens when they can't pay it back? You start having to hunt people down, "I need the money" "Well I don't have it." And that can destory even the most solid friendships. So all I'm sayin is, if you're going to accept his offer, fine, but map out a repayment schedule."

"What's the best way to do that?" Alex asked, turning her head at the sound of Brooklyn's whimpers.

"Sit down with him, like you and I are now," Melina answered. "Sit him down and go through a payment schedule, say... every three weeks you pay him back a certain amount plus five percent interest."

Alex considered this, until she heard Brooklyn's whimpers turn into cries.

"She's more important," Melina nodded back and watched as Alex went down the stairs to where Jason and Mark were trying to soothe their niece into slumber. Although they were reasonably successful, Alex took over, went into the bedroom, and rocked her to sleep. By the time Brooklyn fell asleep, Mark, Melina, and Jason were all waiting outside the door with a gift in their hands.

"For me?" Alex asked.

"No, for the other sexy broad in the house who's coming out of a baby nursery." Jason quipped, smirking.

In return he received a slap to the side of the head.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious..."

"Good on, sweetie, open it," Melina laughed.

Alex smiled and very slowly opened the package. Inside she found a journal and a beautiful pair of jeans.

"Oh, these are beautiful," she held them up to her front to see if they fit.

"I've got something for you too," Mark handed her an envelope.

"Mark," she sighed, "you guys already took me to Rockefellar Center for Christmas. You didn't have to get me this..."

"You deserve it, baby," he smiled as she opened the envelope. "Oh, and you better use it as soon as you can."

She shook her head as she reached in and pulled out the first item in the envelope. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "How in the hell did you afford this? A full week at the Ritz..."

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?" she answered, astonished.

Before she could say anything else, Jason shoved another box under Alex's nose. "For Brooklyn."

She reached in and pulled out something bigger than a gift certificate. "Baby clothes, and... _a glow worm?_ Oh..." Alex melted. "She'll love it!" She jumped into Jason's arms and felt both men hug her close. "Thank you so much."

"And you know what?" Melina set the tray down and clapped her hands together. "That week also includes a week of baby-sitting free of charge."

"Mom, I can't ask you to do that, you already look after her while we're at school..."

"I know, sweetie, but you need to relax, be you."

Alex closed her eyes and moved to make the two men let go of her. "I barely see Brooklyn as it is, shouldn't I spend time with her?"

"Of course, but you haven't a) slept well since she was born or b) sat down and been pampered."

"But I don't have _time_," she protested stubbornly. "With school and Brooklyn and this new thing with Jack, I don't have the time."

"I give up," Melina went back up the stairs. "Call Jack as soon as you can and get this whole thing straightened out."

Jack and Mark winked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she went up to the kitchen and dialed Jack's home number.

He answered the phone with "Jack here."

"So, that offer, does it still stand?"


	11. Someone Finds Salvation, in Everyone

**justlikewedo: You don't find that out until Chapter 14. I know, how evil. Here's more for you. Thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: I UPDATED! Carrie isn't in this chapter, but I hope you taught her to behave herself. Thanks for the review**

**So sorry, the muse was being stubborn and didn't want this chapter to be written as quickly as the others. But, after a few chocolate chip cookies the muse feels better and was willing to cooperate. Enjoy this new chapter.**

**08800808808080808080808008088808008080808808080080880800808808008800880808080808080**

Chapter 11

"Of course it stands," was the answer.

"Alright fine," she nodded against the phone. "You know what? We need to get together, as in right now, and straighten this out."

"Whoa!" Jack stopped her mid-sentence. "Alex, what the hell is going on?"

"You wanted to help, I'm accepting the offer..."

"Slow down, slow down!" he told her. "Do you want to meet somewhere? Get this all together?"

Alex exhaled, letting her head clear. "Okay, let's do that..."

"Okay, see, that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"Ha ha, ha ha, not funny," she quipped. "Meet me at Jason's?"

"What's different about Jason's?"

"It's quiet," she answered, picking at her fingernails. "Jason and his boyfriend are heading out soon, Brooklyn's asleep downstairs in her bedroom, my mom is busying herself with... well, I don't know what she's doing but she's not here right now."

She heard Jack exhaled. "Alright, fine, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."

"Sounds good," she then hung up the phone and let out a frustrated groan.

"What's the matter?" Melina asked, reappearing from the laundry room with an empty basket.

"I never realized how complicated this would be."

"That's because this has never happened before," Melina adjusted the basket on her hip. "After you were placed in foster care you ran back here, because you needed us, _but_ you didn't ask for help," she gripped Alex's shoulder. "When you told me you were pregnant, that was the only help I ever heard you ask for help."

Alex opened her mouth to speak.

"If you like, I'll sit with you while you hammer this out."

"You heard that?"

"Yes sweetie, I heard."

"I appreciate it, Mom, but I need to do this on my own," Alex insisted. "This affects both myself and Brooklyn, not you guys."

Melina nodded, pressing a finger to Alex's nose. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Yes Mama."

Melina leaned in and kissed her cheek. When she left the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

With a sad glint in her eye, Alex went to the door and opened it to find Jack standing at the front door with his hands in his pockets.

"You sounded out of it on the phone, what happened?"

She let him in and sat down with him at the kitchen table. "Jack, I know you said you wanted to help me take care of Brooklyn, but I can't let you, not in the way you want to help."

He looked crestfallen. Turning away from her, she saw him bite his bottom lip.

"Jack," Alex reached across the table and placed her fingertips underneath his chin. When he looked at her again, he continued. "You're just a kid. You're playing college hockey, you have limited funds... you don't _need_ a responsibility like Brooklyn."

Jack gently gripped her wrists. "Alex, I told you I want to help. I still want to."

"You want to what?" Alex challenged. "You want to help me take care of her or do you want to be her father?"

He couldn't answer, he didn't know how.

"You're not her father, Jack," Alex answered. "As much as I want to accept your offer and for you to be there for her, I can't let you be her father."

He shook his head. "Sweetie..." he murmured.

_What_ had he just called her?

"_Pardon?"_

"Alex," he corrected. 'When did I say I wanted to be her father?"

"You didn't have to," she answered. "I saw the way you were with her at Christmas. You put her on your knees and made her laugh. When she pulled on your nose and then threw up on you all you did was laugh."

He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "I don't want to be her father. I want to help you."

It was her turn to shake her head. "If you still want to help, I'll be repaying you."

He sat back in his chair, by this time releasing her wrists. "No..."

"I'm not going to argue with you," she insisted. "I can't accept your help without repaying you. It's not right."

"I'm loaning this to you as your friend..." he repeated.

"Jack, I'm going to tell you what my mom told me," Alex brought out a manila folder. "Loans between friends are very dangerous things. When you're talking three, four, five hundred dollars a month, that's a lot of money."

"It doesn't matter."

_Why can't you see sense?_

"It _does_ matter," she answered. "Because what happens, hypothetical scenario, of course. What happens if you can't pay it back? You have to start hunting people down. "I need the money," "Well I don't have it, but I promise I'll get it to you soon." It's one of the best ways to ruin even the most solid friendships."

The look in her eyes told him all he needed to hear.

"I offered to help you because I care about what happens to both you and Brooklyn," he answered.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm not asking you to marry me and I'm _certainly_ not asking to be Brooklyn's father. All I'm asking is that you let me help."

She considered this statement for a moment. How did she know he wasn't lying through his teeth? That he only wanted to get close to Brooklyn to get to her?

No, that didn't seem logical. He would've found other ways besides offering her money.

"What did you have in mind?" she finally caved in.

"I was going to suggest that we combine our finances and start rent at, say, a hundred and fifty dollars a month?"

"Combine our finances?" she snickered. "Why didn't you just say move in together?"

"I didn't want..."

"Me to get the wrong idea? You live across the hall and two doors to the right!" she fought to surpress the sarcasm. "I'm a big girl, Jack. I have a _baby_. Moving in with you is not that big of a deal."

Silence.

"But, are you sure about the one hundred and fifty dollars a month?"

"I figure it's reasonable."

"But... with the gas prices..."

"We could carpool."

"And the unemployment rate..."

"What's to worry about? You're bartending, and I've got money from my summer jobs and a little extra in my college fund."

"Don't clear it out on my account."

"I'm not," he leaned forward and gripped her hand again. "Like I said, I've got extra saved."

Alex rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Jack, it's just my nature to be frugal. After learning to leave with nothing I've learned to survive with nothing."

"Hey," the expression on his face turned to concern. "There are so many people in your life who love you to pieces, my family included." Gently, he cupped her face. "Alex, none of us can promise you the world, but we can try.:

Alex shook her head and felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"Come on, let's figure this out, step by step," he smiled.

Was he finally seeing her side of things? Did he finally understand what she was saying? Perhaps he did... that or was he just trying to make her happy?

"Alright," she pulled away and sat back dow at the table. Once seated, Jack and Alex hammered out a plan.

Every three weeks Alex would pay Jack the one hundred and fifty dollars plus five percent interest. In total, he would be getting almost $160 a month from her. Considering she could pull in almost two hundred dollars a night when she bartended (often she was one of the only ones who worked nearly six nights a week), it wasn't a huge loss for her.

"So how are you getting back to school after Christmas?" he asked.

"I was going to ride with Jason and Mark."

"Oh," a small noise came from the back of his throat. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get a ride together."

"I suppose it wouldn't do any damage," she chuckled. "What do you say? Saturday at noon?"

"We don't have to be back until after New Year's. Why so early?"

"Well, let's look at it logically," she surpressed the urge to roll her eyes. "I figure if we're going to be living together we'll need some time to get my things moved in, won't we?"

He smiled. He'd _finally_ gotten through to her, but he could see in her face that he hadn't convinced herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah," she checked her watch. "Oh, look at the time. I've still got things to do. Sorry, Jack, I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah sure," Jack wasn't stupid. He could tell she needed time to process what they'd just agreed to. They'd both taken an enormou step together, they needed to really think about what their next should be.

When he left and Alex closed the door, she caught herself giggling almost incoherently.

"Did I just do that?" she asked the front door. "Did I just agree to move in with Jack O'Callahan?"

"Yes you did," Melina reappeared, no longer carrying the laundry basket.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, almost horrified. "What have I done?"

Melina quickly wrapped Alex in a tight hug. "It's okay, honey. That was a huge step for you. It hasn't sunk it yet. Don't worry, it's natural to feel a little numb."

Numb wasn't even the word for it.


	12. And Another Only Pain

**justlikewedo: How dare I keep you waiting? Your wish is my command: ABRACADABRA. Thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: Yes yes I update soon. Here you go. :) Thanks for the review.**

**080808088080800808080808080880808008080808080808080808080808008080808080808080800808**

Chapter 12

That Saturday, Jack had done exactly as he'd promised. He'd shown up at Jason's with his car and had waited. When Alex finally emerged from the house, she looked sullen.

Getting into the car, he saw her sigh.

"You gonna make it through the day?" he smiled.

"Yeah," she forced a smile and nodded. "Let's just get this over with."

Jack shrugged, put the car in gear, and drove to the university. As they got out of the car she looked at the residence building that had been her home since August. Suddenly the snow-covered canopies suddenly looked all the more threatening, too big and too empty.

Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to go through with it. All she had to do was put one foot in front of the other. One step at a time, that's all.

"Are the dorms open?"

"I've still got a key."

Alex nodded. "Okay." As she took another few steps, she gripped his forearm. "Jack, would you hold my hand?"

He gave her a small smile and gently took her hand. Little by little, they were getting there. In the time it took to get through the doors and up the stairs to their dorms, there was enough time to grab coffee and then move everything.

She unlocked the front door, went straight to her bedroom, and sighed.

Suddenly it hit her. This would be the last time she'd be in Jason and Mark's dorm room. She'd spent almost her entire life with the two men. They were so important to her... how could she leave them?

The same way she was packing her things now, she supposed.

Digging into her closet, she sighed.

Her maternity clothes weren't completely hopeless. She hadn't gained _that_ much weight, something like twenty pounds, and they still looked stylish... she hoped. The bedroom had been painted, but whoever had painted it must have been colourblind. Because of the awkward colour (not brown but _chocolate_), the room felt heavy.

As she ripped everything from the closet and drawers, she folded them into her suitcases and checked under the bed, making sure she had everything.

Unplugging the coffeemaker and tucking it under her arm, she carried everything out the door.

"Didn't leave anything behind, did you?" he asked.

"Nope," she nodded and walked past him.

"Why are you taking the coffeemaker? I've got one."

"I drink more coffee than Jason and Mark combined," she answered, readjusting said device under her arm. "I don't think they would miss it."

He nodded.

"Don't touch it. Get between me and my coffee and I'll castrate you."

He smirked. "Thanks for letting me know in advance." He let her door close behind her and unlocked his own dorm room. She threw her bags into the communal living room.

Collasping into the nearest chair, she let out a moan.

"Jack, I really can't thank you enough," she looked at him almost sleepily. "For everything."

"It was nothing," he answered modestly.

"No Jack, it means a lot. Not just with letting me move in here, but for inviting me for Christmas, and being so accepting of my daughter, and just... can I say one more thing?"

He nodded.

Alex got up, went to him, pushed a hand into his chest and pinned against the door. His back landed there with a soft _thud._ Corning him, her lips met with his, his hand moving to support her neck. Their tongues danced as her arms wrapped around his neck.

She moaned as they broke apart.

He smiled. "Very well said."

"You like that, you should see how well I can say your name..." she growled, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him again.

He smiled against her lips and gently stepped backward. "Alex, I like you and everything, but really, we shouldn't be doing this."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Hurting you."

He'd answered too quickly.

"You won't hurt me," Alex told him, nodding. "All you've ever tried to do is help me."

"And I still intend to," he answered, turning toward the door, "and if I kiss you, we're going to let it go too far and I know I'll only be hurting you."

Alex put a hand to her forehead, stepping back from him. "You're right, Jack, you're right. Let's just... go back home and forget this ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal," they shook on it.

The ride back to her house was silent. Each time they thought of speaking, the words died on their tongues. When he drove away, she immediately headed to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see the difference in her face.

Her lips were more plump than she'd ever seen them, a result of prolonged arousal.

_What?_

Jack O'Callahan was her _friend_, not someone she could imagine herself with, not for what he wanted.

She ran her finger along her bottom lip. Good Lord, the swelling _still_ hadn't gone down! No no no no no! Jack O'Callahan equals_ friend, _kissing Jack equals_ bad,_ bad equals _not good._

"Ugh!" she bumped her head against the bathroom mirror. "Stop this, you stupid girl!"

That night, once Brooklyn was asleep, she pulled her journal out from under her mattress and read the last day she'd written in it. Almost six months before, just after she'd given birth, four days after, to be exact.

_July 6, 1978_

_Dear Log, _she'd written.

_I guess there's not much to say, except for the fact that I have a baby sleeping in the bassinet next to me. I've given up trying to figure out who she looks like, me or her father._

_I've named her Brooklyn. Brooklyn Victoria Aubrey. As far as looks go, I think she's inherited my eyes, but I've got red hair, she's got black hair; she'll have dark hair. Her arms and legs are really long and lanky; she's going to be tall when she gets older._

_Already I've fallen in love with her. I never really understood what Mom said about loving someone so completely, until now._

_That doesn't apply to all, though. I could do without seeing her father again. Not that he cares. Yeah, I still remember his name. Rather remarkable, considering my state of mind that night._

_I was completely out of it. I know it's my own fault, getting that drunk and then getting into bed with the first equally drunk guy to walk past the bar._

_His name? Well, because no one is ever going to see this entry I may as well say it. His name was Robbie McClanahan._

_It's both a blessing and a curse that I won't see his face again, because that night he couldn't even remember my name._

_Believe it or not, he called me Amy._

Turning the pages to a blank page, she pushed her pen into the paper so hard it blotted through to the next three pages.

_Good God, what do I do? I've met this amazing young guy named Jack O'Callahan, at Boston University. He lived, or lives I should say, down the hall from Jason, Mark, and me. _

_Speaking of Jason and Mark, I guess I should... well I don't know if I should thank them or blame them for this._

_Well, okay... this is all their fault! They set me up with Jack, and that drink date..._

_I did not just write that. I did not just write the word date! Okay, that drink he bought me (yeah, that sounds better) started this whole snowball! Jack invited me to his house for Christmas, and I missed Brooklyn so much that I asked Jason to bring her over to Jack's for the night._

_As soon as Jason left, Jack fell in love with Brooklyn. So much so that he offered to help me take care of her. A hundred and fifty dollars a month rent I'm giving him, and whatever else he and I earn is going into her college fund._

_And I nearly kissed him! Well, I did. Bad! Bad Bad Bad! Very bad! Jack is my friend. I can't do that._

_Fuck, now what do I do? Oh, I can't do this. It's too hard on everyone. Too hard on Jack, too hard on me, too hard on Brooklyn. Oh God, Brooklyn! When she gets older I know she'll start asking questions._

_But... I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, I am tired, worn out, and I want to sleep._

Closing the journal and placing it underneath the mattress once again, she rolled over and closed her eyes. After it seemed like only a few minutes since she'd first fallen asleep, the sunlight shone through the window.

Well, at least she'd gotten _some_ sleep. Upon waking, she check the bassinet and realized that Brooklyn wasn't there. Instead, she was sitting on the floor, giggling and trying to bite the eye off her Elmo toy.

"Oh you little rascal!" she laughed, taking the Elmo toy and setting it on the bed while she picked her daughter up and placed her on her right hip. "How did you get out of your crib?"

She giggled and reached for the Elmo toy.

"Okay you," she laughed, handing Brooklyn the plush toy. "Don't eat his eye."

Brooklyn was especially giggly this morning. Laughing, she stuck Elmo's arm in her mouth.

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Brooklyn's antics. "Alright monkey girl. I think you need breakfast. _That's_ why you're chewing on Elmo."

Going up the stairs to the kitchen, she suddenly came face to face with someone she wasn't expecting to see for another week.

Jack.


	13. Someone Tries to Hide Himself

**justlikewedo: More chapters for you, my dear! Thanks for the review.**

**brainDamage089: Robbie McClanahan leaving Alex high and dry: the cad! We won't see a confrontation in this chapter... that comes later. Thanks for the review**

**My muse was being stubborn again, and as such I've included more detail in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review.**

**8080808080808080800808080808080808080808800808080880808080800808080808080808080880**

Chapter 13

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked, sitting Brooklyn in her high chair.

"Like Carrie said, I thought I'd come by and meet your mom."

"It's so early in the morning, though. I'm still in my pajamas..."

He smirked. "Alex, I have two sisters and my mom; it's not as though I haven't seen a woman in pajamas before."

"Although I'm sure you've seen more than your share of women naked," Melina came into the kitchen with a jar of applesauce.

"Mom!" Alex balked.

"Good looking guy like you?" she smiled at Jack. "I'm sure you've gotten lots of offers, women and men alike."

Jack's eyes were wide in suprise.

"Okay Mom, I think you've officially freaked him out," Alex took the applesauce from Melina's hand and spooned a portion into a plastic bowl. "Do we still have oatmeal for her?"

"We should, I'll go look," Melina smiled, turned, and went back down the hall to the pantry.

Once she was out of the way, Alex turned.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Alex came back to the highchair where Brooklyn sat.

"And let her think I'm flippant?"

"She'd rather see that you're flippant instead of a pushover!" Alex turned her attention back to Brooklyn and held a spoonful of applesauce to her. The baby ate and let some drop on to her bib. "Oh no," she came to a realization, "please tell me she hasn't started grilling you yet."

"No, not quite," he answered, making a face at the baby.

"Jack," she rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm trying to get her to eat. You're distracting her..."

"Okay, okay," he made a move for the refrigerator.

"Go ahead and help yourself to anything in there," Melina appeared once again. "Alex, honey, I found some oatmeal downstairs. Think she'd eat it?"

"She doesn't seem too hungry this morning," Alex finally managed to get the last spoonful of applesauce into Brooklyn before the baby took the plastic spoon from her mother and banged her fist on the tray.

"What's all that about, you monkey?" Jack stepped in and unbuckled the little girl. He danced his fingers on her stomach, tickling her and making her giggle.

Alex smiled to herself, rinsing out the bowl which had previously contained applesauce. She couldn't deny that Jack was great with Brooklyn, but it felt quite awkward to have Jack around her. He wasn't her father for her. He was a great friend, sure, but she couldn't bring herself to let him get close. If he got close he had the potential to leave.

And that would leave Alex with an emotional scar that would take months, perhaps years tol heal. It would be the same for Brooklyn, and as her mother it was Alex's job to protect her from both physical and emotional pain.

It wouldn't last forever, but if Alex could make it work for now, they'd be alright.

She saw Brooklyn giggle and grab at Jack's nose. Laughing, he took her back downstairs so Alex could finish cleaning up.

Once she'd come back downstairs, she saw Brooklyn playing happily on the floor and Jack sitting on the couch, keeping a watchful eye on her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," she found space on the couch and sat with him.

"Sure, what's up?"

"When you said you'd talk to Carrie about what happened at Christmas..."

"I haven't had a chance yet, Alex," he shook his head. "Carrie's been off doing whatever she wants, whenever she wants. I've only seen her once, _maybe_ twice since Christmas."

Alex nodded.

"Truth be told Alex, I'm not even sure she knows what she said."

"Are you defending her?"

"Absolutely not," he answered, picking Brooklyn up and setting her on Alex's lap, who bounced her up and down. "She had no business calling you a whore. My parents raised us to accept people from all walks of life, Alex, it's just that neither of us have ever met anyone like you."

A hurt look spread across her face.

"I mean that in the best possible way," he insisted, gripping her shoulder. "You're not like other people, Alex. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You should be very proud of that."

Silence.

"I happen to think that you work hard for everything you have, and I think you're absolutely dedicated to doing what's right for Brooklyn. I could never begrudge you doing the right thing."

"Jack," she felt tears welling in her eyes. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to wait for me."

"Wait for you?" he repeated, he _wanted_ a relationship with her, sure, but right now his number one priority was hockey. Hockey was what was going to take him through university and into the NHL.

The look in her eyes told him she was serious.

"Alex, we have different priorities," he explained. "You're studying to be an accountant, and hockey is the one thing that's gonna get me through to what I need to do."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Wait a minute, how did you know I was studying to be an accountant?"

"Sweetie," he picked up a book lying on the floor. "Accounting textbooks are a dead giveaway. It's beside the point though; we need to concentrate on what's important to us."

"Are you telling me..."

"All I'm saying," he stopped her, "is that I care for both you and Brooklyn, but right now..."

She nodded, knowing what he was saying. Again, he was right. Again, he was being rational. Wait for her? Why would she ask him to do that?

Leaning forward, he gripped her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"See you at school?" he asked.

She nodded, her mouth hanging open in surprise. She watched as he got his coat on and went out the door.

Hearing the door close, Jason poked his head around the corner and saw Alex holding Brooklyn on her lap in shock.

"Alex?" he asked. "Do you want me to take Brooklyn for a few minutes?"

She looked at him. "I thought you and Mark were going out."

"We were, but we came back early."

She handed the baby to her best friend and went to her bedroom, still in shock.

She felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

There was a soft knock at the door. She didn't even hear Melina come in and sit beside her.

"Mom, you don't need to see me like this," she sat up. "Honestly, I don't know why I'm crying. I should be jumping for joy."

"Alex, the day you jump for joy is the day Brooklyn's father shows up on the doorsteps with money for your daughter's college fund."

Oh yes, how helpful.

"Actually I think I'd be more inclined to break his nose," she shrugged.

Melina tried and failed to surpress a grin.

"Now come on, what happened?"

"Jack and I were talking about where we're going with our relationship, and I was stupid enough to tell him he didn't have to wait for me."

"You don't honestly think he'd walk away, do you?" Melina told her. "Honey, he's offered to take care of Brooklyn. I know it's difficult for you, but don't push him away," she wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder. "I wouldn't have invited him in when he showed up at the door if I didn't think he was a good person."

When had Melina ever used the words 'good person' when describing a male that Alex brought home? Her first boyfriend had given Melina "the creeps", and when she had shown up on the doorstep with tears in her eyes, Melina had taken her into the house and set her down at the kitchen table with a mug of peppermint tea. As soon as the words "I'm pregnant" came out of her mouth...

"It's settled then, you're moving into your old bedroom."

"But..."

"No arguing," Melina had said. "I know what it's going to be like for you, honey, I don't want you to be doing this on your own."

"It's my own fault, you shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

"Alex, sweetie, just tell me what happened," Melina insisted.

"I'm so ashamed, and you should be ashamed of me, Mom," she whispered.

"Oh stop it," the older woman chided. "I could never be ashamed of you. Tell me what happened."

Alex inhaled. "I got drunk at the bar after the Boston- Minnesota game. I wasn't really there to get drunk, but maybe... I don't know, maybe have some fun. And by the end of the night, um... I wasn't really thinking straight. The entire Minnesota team ended up there. Really, I don't know how they managed to live the night in a Boston University bar. But anyway, by the end of the night one of him offered to walk me home."

Melina nodded quietly.

"Long story short, I woke up the next morning and he was lying on top of me." She drew in a breath. "He left his number and the next time he'd be playing in Boston. Actually, he was back here about eight days ago, and after the game I got a hold of him and asked him to meet me at the bar. He did, and then I told him the news..."

"He wasn't happy, hmm?"

Alex shook her head.

"What did he say?"

"That he was heading back to Minnesota and that he was sorry, but he may not ever see me again, so he didn't want to make any empty promises."

_The bastard._ Melina's mouth dropped open.

"But he did say he'd try to call me when he could, at the very least, and then he said he'd try to arrange to come back out and see me as soon as possible."

Melina shook her head. _Oh Alex, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"And?"

"It's been over a week, I haven't heard anything yet."

_He's not coming back._

"Well, it's late, honey, let's get you off to bed," Melina told her, shooing her off to said bedroom.

Once Alex was out of sight, Melina leaned forward, rested her elbows on the table, and held her head in her hands.

"You're only a baby yourself, Alex," she said to herself. "You're supposed to go to college, be yourself, have fun. No one is supposed to call you Mommy yet."

Instead of going up to bed, she had hidden out of sight and listened to everything Melina had said.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Mom," she'd whispered as she turned and gone back off to bed.

But it wouldn't do them any good to look back now. Alex had chosen to keep her baby, and on July 2nd, 1978, she'd given birth to Brooklyn Victoria Aubrey (who had come too quickly for an epidural to be administered) whilst holding Jason's hand, swearing and screaming that she would never give birth again.

"All I'm saying, sweetheart, is that Jack is a good guy," Melina's voice suddenly brought her back. "If you push him away you've lost out on an opportunity to get to know someone you may end up making a lifetime connection to."

Alex nodded, hugging Melina and forcing a smile.

"Come on, what do you say we go enjoy Christmas while we still can?"

"I think that's a good idea," Alex answered, getting up and walking off to the living room to join the rest of her family.

What she had wasn't much, but they were the ones she could count on to be there in times of trouble.

Even if no one else would be.


	14. Down Inside Himself He Prays

**rejazzz: Here's more, and smack Robbie all you like, it's fun making him the evil one. Thanks for the review**

**brainDamage089: They're definitely at a weird place. Unfortunately there are a lot of cases like that. Thanks for the review**

**OH MY GOD, it's an update! So sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but the muse ran away. I really wanted to finish this chapter though, so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a review, the door's always open**

**8080808080808088008080808080808008088080800808080808080808080080808800808080808080800880080808080880808008080808080808 **

Chapter 14

The next few weeks actually proved to be the most difficult two weeks Jack and Alex had ever experienced. They were friends, sure, but living together meant having to deal with each other's quirky habits.

"Pick the cap back on the toothpaste!"

"Pick up your shit!"

"Turn that bloody racket down, I don't need to hear it!"

"What happened to the cereal box? It looks like someone stepped on it!"

"Jack, why am I finding your socks stuffed in my underwear drawer?" she shouted to him.

"I don't know, maybe they looked like yours!"

Alex rolled her eyes, got the socks out of her dresser, came into the living room and caught his eye.

"Catch," she threw the folded pair of socks at him. When she turned around she heard him snort.

_Whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger,_ she told herself, gritting her teeth. _We're doing this to save money._

Of course, as time wore on, they settled into a routine. As long as they could get through each day and still be able to stand on their own two feet, they could do it. They could make it work.

It was June, six months after Jack and Alex had moved in together. She had gone home to see Melina and Brooklyn for the weekend, and he'd agreed to let her be for the time being.

But this couldn't wait. He burst through the front door and was almost surprised to hear Brooklyn babbling downstairs.

"Alex?" he called, unsure.

"We're down here, Jack," she called back.

Kicking off his shoes, he followed the sound of her voice to the living room.

There was Alex on her knees, holding her arms out to Brooklyn, who was holding on to the coffee table.

"Come on Brooklyn, come to Mommy," she smiled at the girl. Brooklyn's legs shook as she slowly let go of the coffee table. "That's it, come on."

"Mama," Brooklyn echoed.

"Mama's right here," Alex told her, "come on, baby, come to Mama."

The little girl took a small, tentative step, letting go of the table.

"That's it, Brooklyn, two more steps, you can do it... come on."

The baby took three more steps and launched herself into Alex's arms.

"Good girl! You did it! You walked all the way to Mommy! I'm so proud of you!" Getting up, she held Brooklyn close and smiled.

"Well I was going to tell you _my_ good news, but that was even better!" he smiled.

"What's your good news?" Alex asked, getting Brooklyn to settle on her hip.

"I just got an invite from the the coach for the Olympic team! They want me to go to Colorado for tryouts!"

"That's amazing!" Alex's eyes lit up. She leaned in and hugged him with one arm. "When do you leave?"

"In a couple of days," he answered. "I want you two to come with me."

"What?" she answered. "Oh no. No, no, no , no, no. You need to focus on your game. You can't have Brooklyn and I there. We'd be too distracting." She went up the stairs to the front door and took Brooklyn to sit outside. "Besides..." she then muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" he asked, coming to sit in one of the outdoor chairs beside her.

"I said Brooklyn's father might be there," she repeated.

She saw his jaw tighten as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Who does he play for?"

Was she ready to tell him?

"University of Minnesota," she admitted.

"Who is he?" the vein in his temple was throbbing. "What's his name, Alex? I'll tear him limb from limb!" She could see a tiny glint of rage in his eye.

"No, don't," she grabbed his forearm while still holding Brooklyn with her other arm. "The last thing I need is to have you back in Boston and not making the team for the wrong reason," she sat Brooklyn down and let the little girl find her outdoor sand toys.

"You didn't deserve what he did to you."

"You're right, no one deserves that, but what's done is done," she turned to look at her eleven month old trying to reach for another toy.

He still wasn't happy. She saw him chew the inside of his cheek as he mulled over what she'd said.

"Jack," she prompted. "Look at me..."

He wouldn't even turn.

"Come on, look at me."

When he did, she again saw his eyes soften.

"I don't want you getting hurt, that's all," he told her.

"How about this?" Alex started. "I'll tell you who Brooklyn's father is, and we'll come with you to Colorado, _but_ you have to promise that when you meet him again you'll be nice."

He gave her a stern look.

"Okay,_ civil,_" Alex offered. "Can you be civil?"

"I can try," he nodded.

"Okay, as long as you can try," she took a deep breath. "Brooklyn's father is Robbie McClanahan."

Jack's face fell.

"_That_ I can't forgive," he said between clenched teeth.

"I told you to drop it!" Alex hissed back as Jason came outside and picked Brooklyn up out of the sand. He had seen Alex's body tense through the front window, and had decided it was best if he brought the baby inside. She didn't need to see her mother get flaming mad and think she had done something wrong.

Nodding, Alex registered the fact that Brooklyn was going back into the house. Once the front door closed, she looked back to Jack, whose silent fury was now giving way to near fury.

"Of all people, Alex," he hissed.

"Jack, calm down."

"I_ can't_ calm down!" he told her, his anger now fury. "That pansy cheap shot me in the '76 Championship, I got tossed out of the game, and he stole the ring right off my finger!"

Alex nodded. The 1976 National Championships? Wasn't that the 'bench clearing brawl' Robbie had told her about?

_Well it could have been something completely different,_ she reasoned with herself. _People can easily mix up their facts when they're drunk._

"Now you tell me that he came back to Boston, knocked you up, and left you while you were pregnant?" he fumed. "That's inexcusable, Alex! Oh, hold on, one more guess, he never called you, did he?"

"No, I never heard from him again."

"Great," Jack got up, paced away from her, and turned to look at her. "How could you _do_ something like that?"

"Are you going to following that question with a _to me?" _ Alex rolled her eyes. "How could I do something like that _to you? _Is that your question? News flash, OC, _I didn't know you back then!_" She was suddenly so close to him that her nose almost touched his chest. "Furthermore, _I was drunk!_ I jumped into bed with the first guy who walked by the bar. It was a stupid mistake on my part, so you leave McClanahan be! I'll deal with him in my own time."

The absolute power in her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Now I'm going to go inside, and you're going to get the hell off my property. Once I'm inside I'm going to ponder my decision to bring Brooklyn to Colorado, or whether or not we'll be accompanying you..." With that, she turned on her heel and went into the house.

She waited until she heard his car pull out of the driveway before grabbing the nearest couch pillow, burying her face into said object, and screaming in frustration. _Men were so damn _frustrating!_ Why had she gotten herself mixed up with another hockey player? What the hell was she thinking?_

Suddenly the house was very quiet.

Sitting down on the couch, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

_It was a dream she had drifted into. She was walking on clouds, holding a faceless infant in her arms. Her legs felt like lead, the baby's cry growing louder with each step she took, and she was unable to stop them. The sweat poured down her face, into her eyes as she struggled to reach the man over three miles in front of her._

_By the time she reached him, the baby had grown to the size of a two year old toddler, she couldn't lift her legs anymore, and the stranger had turned around._

_He had the face of a demon, his body small and shriveled. He took the toddler from her and gave her an evil smile; this revealed to her a mouth of rotting teeth. Then, as the toddler continued to scream, the stranger gave a high, cold laugh and pulled a lever that had appeared out of nowhere._

_Suddenly she was falling... and it was useless trying to fight gravity. The more she fought the faster she fell. When she finally hit the ground it felt as though her body was on fire..._

She lurched forward and let out a terrified gasp. What the hell was that? It had made absolutely no sense. A demon? A screaming baby? Falling through the sky? None of those things had anything in common. Shaking her head and clearing her throat, she got her eyes to focus on something solid and look around.

Alex, as she knew it, was still sitting in Melina's living room, Brooklyn was still with Jason in the other room, and there was no funny looking man holding a toddler standing in the corner.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she got off the couch and stretched. She knew she still needed to think about whether or not she was still going to take Brooklyn to Colorado. On the one hand, she was still fuming at Jack for the things he'd said about Robbie McClanahan and what he'd done, but on the other hand, if she pushed him away, she was losing everything she had built for Brooklyn. She was already almost a year old. and she had a few phrases under her belt, including 'Mama', 'no', 'baba', and, to Alex's surprise 'Jack', which sounded more like 'ACK'.

Giving in and making a decision, she went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. To give Jack up when Brooklyn loved him so much, well, Alex knew she'd just be being selfish, because her child was more important, and this was the right thing to do.

When he picked up the phone, she could feel herself smiling.

"So, Jack, what time does your flight leave?"


End file.
